Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs
by Katize Luka
Summary: When Len's mother finds out that he's gay, in rage, she sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when someone tries to bite him?
1. Banana Ice Cream and a New School

**Hey, y'all! I'm Katize Luka, and this is my first story. I will take suggestions for stories, but only if it is something I know about and like. Most of my stories will Vocaloid or anime of some sort, or Warriors. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

**Chapter One: Banana Ice Cream and a New School**

"Kaito, why do you like ice cream so much?" I ask Kaito. He grins at me as he scoops his banana flavoured ice cream into his mouth.

"Who doesn't like ice cream? And my new favourite is banana, for my boyfriend!" Kaito smiles at me and offers me a spoonful. I take it into my mouth gratefully, slowly licking the ice cream of the spoon before swallowing. Kaito takes the spoon out of my mouth and places it down beside the almost empty glass bowl. He leans across the table and kisses me gently on the mouth. I kiss back, and pout as he pulls away.

"Oh, Len, you're so cute," Kaito chuckles. I glare at him.

I glance down at my watch and gasp, pushing the chair across the floor. A loud screech fills the air.

"I have to go! Mom is gonna kill me! Darn it!" I exclaim. I kiss Kaito on the cheek and dash out the door and basically run home.

I breathe carefully as I walk through the garden gate and up the steps to the front door of the big yellow house. I always lose track of time when I am with Kaito. Mom told me to be at home by 5:30. The time I walked through the front entrance, calling out "hello", is 5:35. Darn. I'm pushing it.

"Len-onii-sama!" Rin cries racing around the corner. Rin is my younger sister. I am 15 and she is 13. Our older brother Rinto is 18 and Lenka, our youngest sister, is 8. Lenka scrambles around the corner crying "onii-sama!" and gives me a hug. I smile at them.

And then our mother, Lily, walks around the corner with Rinto behind her. Her arms are crossed and she has a stern expression on her face.

"Only by 5 minutes!" I tell her.

"That isn't what I'm worried about." Lily replies. "I am more worried about what Rinto saw as he was passing Every Flavour Ice Cream Shop at _4:30." _

I look at her, pretending not to know what she is talking about, but I do. 4:30 is the time I went for ice cream with Kaito. Mom does not know about my relationship with Kaito, and if she did, she would strongly disapprove. She wouldn't understand how I felt, and would only consider her own feelings. That's why I don't tell her.

"And what was it that he saw?" I ask innocently.

"You and some blue-haired guy hanging out." Rinto answered.

"Wasn't me," I shrug, turning to head upstairs.

"I know you when I see you," Rinto says as Mom grabs my arm.

"I was just hanging out! You know, as friends."

"Do friends hold hands and kiss?" Mom asks threateningly.

"Onii-sama's gay?" Rin exclaims.

"What's gay mean?" Lenka asks. Rin whispers something in her ear, and Lenka's blue eyes widened. "Weird!" She glanced up at Len and began giggling hysterically.

"I can explain," I tell Mom.

"No need. I'm sending you to a remote private school." Mom crosses her arms and walks away.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you!" I call after her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to understand! It's all about you and how I'll embarrass you!"

"Cross Academy will be great for you! There are guys and girls there, so maybe you'll meet a cute girl and go out with her! It will be a lot different than the guys school! Start packing, you're leaving in the morning!" Mom calls from the kitchen. "Oh, there's a uniform, so you won't need too much clothing!"

"Don't you think this is a bit over the top?" I mutter as I drag myself up the stairs. As soon as I reach the door, I close it and pull out my cell phone. I dial Kaito's number. He picks up immediately.

"Len-kun!"

"Kaito! I need comfort tonight. Can you come over? Oh, and come through the window, please."

"Uh, sure, Len. What's the rush? And why are you whispering?"

"I'll explain later. Bye!" I hang up quickly, breathing hard. A prickling sensation stings my eyes, and I feel the tears start to run out of my eyes. I sob quietly for about 10 minutes, then get over myself and collect my possessions.

A picture of Kaito and I, licking an ice cream cone and laughing. My stuffed banana that Kaito won for me at the fair last year. The charm bracelet that Rin and Lenka bought for my birthday present 3 years ago. A few sets of my current uniform, including the one that Miku, Gumi, Miki and Luka, my best friends, put pins on. A leek, a carrot, a cherry and a tuna. All their favourite foods. I laugh as I remember the day they gave them to me.

All of my favourite memories, becoming distant as I move faraway. How will I tell them? I cry again as I clutch the giant ice cream stuffy Kaito gave me on the day he asked me to be his boyfriend.

How will I survive somewhere else? I can't live without my friends and family! It's like she's trying to cut off all connections to my current life, Trying to make me start over. Mom would probably disapprove strongly of the majority of the stuff currently in my suitcase.

But you can't take away a person's memories.

* * *

_Tap tap tap._

A sudden noise startles me awake. "Kaito?" I ask, looking at the window. A pair of dark blue eyes stare back at me. I smile sadly as I walk over to the window and let him in.

Kaito pulls me into his arms, and I hug him back. He puts his fingers under my chin and looks down at me.

"What's the matter, Len-kun?" he asks, touching his forehead to mine. I look down and bite my lip to prevent from crying.

"Len, are you going to tell me, or am I gonna have to find another to get it out of you?"

"Mom found out and is sending me to a private school across the country," I say quickly. I feel tears stream down my face as I look up at him. "I'll never get to see you again!"

"Oh, Len, is that why you're upset?" Kaito holds me closer, and I snuggle closer to him. "Well, then, if that's the case, then I'll have to make this the best night ever."

He presses his lips up against mine, and I kiss back, grateful to have someone I can talk to, for now at least.

Later that night, we are snuggled together on my bed. Kaito had packed paper and a couple of pens into my suitcase, insisting I write to him. I had eagerly agreed. But I know that this is the last time I can actually see him, feel him, kiss him. I know that this is goodbye.

I love him so much. Just so much.


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Hey, y'all! I'm Katize Luka, and this is my first story. I will take suggestions for stories, but only if it is something I know about and like. Most of my stories will Vocaloid or anime of some sort, or Warriors. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter Two: Goodbyes and Hellos

"Len-kun! I can't believe you're leaving us!" Miku pulls me into another hug.

"It's not like I have much choice. Or any choice or say in this thing whatsoever," I reply, hugging Miku back. Gumi, Miki and Luka rush forward to receive their hugs as well. I smile sadly as they wave goodbye. I turn to Rin and Lenka and pull them into big hugs. I also give them a kiss on each cheek.

"I love you. Goodbye." I turn and stare at Rinto before sticking out my hand. He shakes it, and I turn to the waiting car. I reluctantly climb in the backseat and watch everyone wave goodbye.

We're about to drive away when another figure comes running over from behind. Rinto walks away in disgust as I climb back out to give Kaito a hug.

"Goodbye, love," he whispers into my hair. I reluctantly pull away and climb back into the car. I wave goodbye as Mom drives away.

I watch the scenery fly by as we drive down the highway towards the remote part of Japan where my new school, Cross Academy, is located.

We pull up to the school and I see several buildings scattered about. I climb out of the car, pulling my suitcase behind me, and wave goodbye to my mom. Four people are standing at the curb, a tall guy with long hair tied back and glasses, a couple of light-haired girls and one darker-haired guy. The guy in glasses pulled me into a hug, startling me.

"Welcome to Cross Academy! I am the chairman, Cross Kaien, and these are our prefects, Wakaba Sayori…"

His voice faded out as I focused behind him at a group of tall, pretty strangers standing behind them. They were in white uniforms, the opposite of the one the prefects were wearing, and they were all very beautiful, even the guys. They are all staring at me, and one of the girls licks her lips slightly. I shiver.

Suddenly, a guy with the black uniform on and the prefect badge on his arm comes up and talks to them with lots of arm movements. He glances at me as the strange group walks away. Then he shakes his head and walks over to us.

"Kiriyuu-kun, you're late! Kagamine-san, this is Kiriyuu Zero, our oldest prefect here at Cross Academy! Always listen to the prefects!" Cross-san finally finishes his speech.

"I'm Kagamine Len." I mutter. "Oh, and who are the people with the white uniforms?"

"The Night Class," Zero almost growls the word, he seemed so disgusted by them. "Don't mingle with them. In fact, I recommend staying away from them completely, Kagamine-san." He turned and walked quickly and calmly away.

"Don't mind Kiriyuu," one of the girls (Sayori?) told me. "He's a bit of a grump."

"Though I do agree that you should stay away from them," the other girl replied.

"Come, I will show you to your dorm area," Sayori grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I turned and looked back just in time to see another vehicle pulling up.

* * *

The end of the second day and I the only person know is Sayori. It looks like this is going to be a repeat of elementary, where all my friends were girls.

"Kagamine-san!" I turn to see a pretty girl standing behind me. "Um… I was… uh, w-wondering… if you'd… umm… g-go to the… d-dance with me?"

"What dance?" I ask stupidly. A few girls giggle around me.

"There's a dance in about a week with the vam- um, Night Class and friends and family and such. It's formally called a ball," Sayori said, resting her hand on my shoulder.

I turn back to the girl. "I guess so. But I deserve to know you're name, first."

"It's Hara Junko," she replies. She smiles, her green eyes dancing. She has non-Japanese heritage, though her hair is the normal shiny black of the majority of the girls.

"Class is out!" the sensei dismisses us suddenly. I can feel daggers in my back and slowly turn and smile apologetically at him. The sensei just shakes his head and turns away.

I turn to speak to Sayori but she has already left. Oh right. She has to keep the Day Class students away from the Night Class students. It's one of her many jobs as a prefect. I really wish we could hang out more, though.

Sighing, I stand and leave towards my dorm and start to study. I study for about 3 hours, and then, feeling tired, climb into bed. I fall into a restless sleep with nightmares about the people back at home getting into horrible accidents. Dying, being killed, horrible things that you never wish to happen, yet always seem to imagine.

I wake up in the middle of the night, not sure why I awoke. So I try to fall back to sleep, but am unsuccessful.

Suddenly, a horrible smell fills my nostrils. A smell that reminds me of the times that Rin and Lenka were born, of when Rinto broke his shin in a car accident, of all the times I scraped myself when playing outside.

It is the smell of blood.

I carefully climb out of bed and crack open the door, following my nose down the hallway towards the exit of the Day Class dorm area. I sneak quickly down the stairs and outside towards the Night Class dorm. As I approach, I see two figures hiding in the shadows of the buildings. As I approach, I hear talking and listen in.

"Do you want to become a vampire, Junko?" Junko? That's the girl I was talking to earlier! Wait a minute… vampire?

"N-no! I don't!" Junko replies anxiously.

"Then I'll have to convince you, or suck you dry. You're choice!" the vampire replies. I lean into the light slightly and watch as the girl lowers her mouth towards Junko's throat and opens her mouth, as if to bite.

"Sara-san, stop it!" Zero suddenly drops from above and points a gun to the vampires' head. "Hara-san, you should not be out so late! It's dangerous and past your bedtime. You will have to be punished."

The vampire raises her head and looks directly at me. She points and asks, "What about him?"

I turn and run.


	3. Blood and Badges

**Hey, y'all! I'm Katize Luka, and this is my first story. I will take suggestions for stories, but only if it is something I know about and like. Most of my stories will Vocaloid or anime of some sort, or Warriors. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood and Badges

I sit in my room, shaking with literal fear. There are v-v-vampires at Cross Academy! I shiver and sob silently on my bed.

_Knock knock knock!_

I glare at the door, then stand up and open it a crack. It's Zero. I close and lock the door.

"Kagamine-san, let me in! We have to talk!" Zero calls through the door.

"You're one of them, aren't you? You're gonna come d-drink my b-blood!" I call back. "You monster!"

"I'm not one of them… not yet, anyway. I'm a hunter. My job is to keep humans like yourself safe from them, especially at Cross Academy, where they are not allowed to do what you saw tonight." His voice quiets down. "My life goal is to rid the Earth of all pureblood vampires, those who can change humans into vampires. If you let me in, I will explain everything."

I slowly open the door a crack. "What do you mean you're not one of them yet?" I ask cautiously. This could be a trick.

"When I was a child, I was bitten by a pureblood vampire. I have slowly changed ever since. One day, I will be a full vampire, one that has no mind and will not be able to control their self. One day, I will be crazy. But for now, I am still changing."

Zero's words did not comfort me, but I let him in, always facing him. Always keeping my back away from him.

Suddenly a thought hit me. "When Sayori told me about the ball, she said 'vam- um, Night Class'. Is the entire Night Class vampires?" I look at Zero pointedly.

"…Yes," Zero looked down. "Anyway, I have to take you down the chairman to see what he says. Come on."

I reluctantly follow him as he walks steadily towards the office, his hand alway on the holster that holds his gun.

"Why do you have a gun?"

"Hmm?" Zero glances back at me.

"Why do you have a gun?" I repeat.

"The Bloody Rose? Most people don't notice her. She's a specialized hunter weapon that only kills vampires." Zero replies, pulling his weapon out. He holds it for a moment, then puts it back in the holster.

We reach the office and Zero opens the door. As we enter, Zero pulls out his gun and points it at the back of a tall, dark haired man standing in the office. Behind him is a dark haired girl, who turns and smiles at Zero.

"Zero!" she says. The man in front of her turns and nods at Zero.

"Kiriyuu-san."

"Kaname-san. Yuuki-san." Zero replies. He lowers the gun, but doesn't let go of it.

"What is it, Kiriyuu-kun?" the chairman leans around Kaname and Yuuki. When he sees me, he smiles and waves.

"Kagamine-san saw Sara-san almost feeding on Hara-san." Zero tells him quickly.

The chairman peers at me. "Are you okay, Kagamine-kun?"

I nod. "Just… frightened me a bit."

"Sara-san has always been the rebellious type." Kaname said. "I'll go speak to her. Yuuki, stay here."

"Okay, Onii-sama!" Yuuki replies. I glance at the floor as the vampire passes by, remembering when Lenka and Rin call me "Onii-sama". I miss them and Kaito especially. Mother and Rinto? Not so much.

"Kagamine-san?" I glance up at the chairman.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened? What made you get up past curfew?" the chairman takes off his glasses and pulls out his hair, giving him a completely different look.

"Umm… I just woke up, I guess, in the middle of the night, and I wasn't sure why. And then I smelt blood, so I followed it and I saw one of the girls in a white uniform talking to Junko-san. I saw the girl lean down as if to bite her or something, and she was talking about drinking blood, and then Zero dropped from above and pointed a gun. Then the girl pointed at me and I ran away." I fiddled nervously the elastic band on my wrist, then quickly tied my hair back.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sayori comes in with a shivering Junko in her arms. She sits her down beside Yuuki, and then a smile spreads across Sayori's face.

"Yuuki!" She cries.

"Yori!" Yuuki replies, and they give each other a big hug.

"You two know each other?" I ask curiously.

"Of course!" Yuuki exclaims. "She was my best friend when I came to Cross Academy!"

"I'm so confused…" I mumble.

Just then, Kaname enters the room with the vampire who almost bit Junko in tow.

"Come on, Yuuki, we're leaving. Chairman Cross, it was nice to see you again." Kaname nods at him, then beckons at the girl to follow.

"Coming, Onii-sama! Bye, Yori." And with that, Yuuki turns an leaves towards the door. She hesitates, and then looks back at us and says quietly, "Bye, Zero," and then she is gone.

"Chairman, about the incident earlier…" Sayori glances at me hesitantly.

"I think Kagamine-san should be a Guardian," the chairman says.

"What? No!" Zero jumps to his feet. "We already have 4 prefects, we don't need another one, plus the rest of the Day Class would get suspicious! This is only his third day!"

"Zero, you're very busy trying to prove to the council that you're still partially human, so being a Guardian takes a lot of time away from you already. Plus, the students believe that Kagamine-san transferred here on a scholarship, making him very smart. No surprise that he would be made a prefect so soon!" the chairman sang.

"And Hara-san?" Sayori questioned.

"Erase her memories!" Zero growled.

"Of course," the chairman replied. "Now go do that, okay? Bye!" I watched as Junko, Sayori and Zero left the room.

"Now for you…" I turned to the chairman. He pulled out a prefect badge from his desk and pinned it on my arm. "You're duty is to make sure that the Day Class does not find out about the Night Class's true identity. prevent them from mingling during class change, and keep them from going outside their dorms at night. Okay?"

I nod.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. Come back here tomorrow at noon and we will have your weapon ready. Now go back to class, okay?"

I nod and leave the room.


	4. Bow and Arrow

**Hey, y'all! I'm Katize Luka, and this is my first story. I will take suggestions for stories, but only if it is something I know about and like. Most of my stories will Vocaloid or anime of some sort, or Warriors. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 4: Bow and Arrow

_Knock knock knock!_

I knock quickly on the Chairman's door. Then I stand awkwardly outside, waiting for a response.

"You can come in, Kagamine-san!" Kaien replies loudly. I hesitantly open the door and peer inside, closing the door behind me and facing towards him. The girl from yesterday was standing in the corner, wearing the Night Class uniform. She also had a black prefect badge on her arm. Yuuki, was it?

"You know you don't have to knock, right? Just come on in!" Kaien replied happily. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a small rod and a metal dog-chain necklace with a picture of an arrow on it. "Anyways, this is your weapon."

"Umm… What? How is a rod and a necklace supposed to help me fight? I could fight better with a banana!" I took them slowly.

"It's not activated, silly!" Yuuki giggles. She grabbed a rod under her skirt and showed it to me. "Like Artemis here, it will open if you hit it in the right spot…" she gripped the silver rod, and suddenly, a huge scythe filled the room.

"Whoa! be careful with that thing!" I exclaimed, jumping back.

"Don't worry! It can only harm vampires." She smiled excitedly. The scythe shrunk back down to a small rod, and she tucked it back under her skirt.

"Umm…" I mumbled, still not sure what to do.

"Here," Kaien grabbed the rod and pressed a small music note along the bottom, and a huge bow appeared. (As in bow and arrow)

I gasped. Suddenly, I grabbed the necklace that had somehow slipped out of my hand onto the floor, and traced the arrow design. Suddenly, a quiver filled with about 7 arrows appeared in my hands. I gasped again, then traced the arrow design along the bottom of the quiver, and it changed back into the dog-chain. "Strange…"

I took the bow and pressed the music note along the top of the silver wood, and it shrunk back into a rod.

"You catch on fast."

I gasped and spun around to see Zero standing in the doorway, his hand on the holster of his gun.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed. She ran over and reached up as if to hug him, but Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't touch me, or I'll shoot." Zero hissed. Yuuki gasped and stepped back, reaching towards her rod, but then changed her mind and started to speak.

"Zero, it's not my fault! I was as clueless as you were! Can't we be friends?"

"Like I could ever be friends with scum like you!" Zero hissed, his eyes glowing red. I also noticed a tattoo on his neck, glowing the same color. He bit his lip then turned and ran off down the hall.

Yuuki looked crestfallen, her usually happy eyes on the edge of tears. "I just… don't understand why he hates me so much! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yuuki Kuran-sama!" We all looked up to see a guy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes in the Night Class uniform. "Kaname-sama is requesting you!"

"Of course, Aido-senpai. I'll be out in a moment."

"He carefully instructed me to escort you!" Aido exclaimed.

"Wait for me outside," Yuuki replied.

"But the sun's out!"

"Outside the office area," Yuuki waved him away.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama," Aido muttered, slipping away.

"Cross-kun, I must be going. Have a good day!" She bowed, grabbed something from the bench, then turned and walked out.

"What did she just grab?" I ask curiously.

"Blood tablets," Kaien replied. I nodded, pretending to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, have a nice day, Kagamine-san," Kaien said, waving me out. I nodded and left.

As I walked down the hall to class, I thought about what he said. _Blood tablets? What the heck are those? _I thought and thought about everything that had happened over the past two days, and especially with Zero. He seemed so angry all the time, and I couldn't understand why he was so cold towards Yuuki. She seemed nice! And the glowing eyes and tattoo…

"He's a full vampire!" I exclaimed suddenly. Two girls passing by looked at me strangely. "Manga," I explained. They just giggled. Geez. If people didn't already know I was gay, they would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

"Kagamine-san," Zero approached me after class. People around the room gasped. Zero glared at them, and they looked away nervously.

"I need to speak to you after the class change. Come to my room."

I smiled. "Hai!"

Zero nodded and walked away. I didn't realize I was staring until Junko jumped in front of me and said, "You know what? You don't have to go to the dance with me. I don't want to ruin a relationship, and it was only a dare anyways."

As she turned around though, I saw her lip trembling. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'll still go to the ball with you, Hara-chan. And that wasn't a dare, but this is." Junko turned around in surprise.

"And anyways, Kiriyuu and I aren't in a relationship. We probably never will be. But I 'm okay with that because you all like me so much."

All the girls faces lit up happily. I smiled and leaned down to kiss Junko's cheek.

Screams of "Kawaii!" filled the room, and I knew that what I had done was correct.


	5. The Truth and Discoveries

**Hey, y'all! I'm Katize Luka, and this is my first story. I will take suggestions for stories, but only if it is something I know about and like. Most of my stories will Vocaloid or anime of some sort, or Warriors. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**It's strange. My chapters seem to be getting shorter rather than longer somehow. But don't worry! I'll try to make them longer!**

**For those of you reading **_**Easy as Cherry Pie and Tuna Rolls**_**, I am still writing the first chapter. It will come out soon, though!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth and Discoveries

_Knock knock knock!_

The door opens a crack, and Zero's face appears inside of it. "Come on in," he says. I do.

"I want answers," I tell Zero, closing the door behind me. I look around his room. There is a small cot in the corner with one sheet messed up on top; a dresser in the other corner with ammo, a dozen pill bottles, and a knocked down picture frame; bloody scratch marks all over the walls and carpet; one other door, probably leading to a bathroom.

"…" Zero collapses against the wall between his bed and dresser. I walk over to the dresser and stand the picture straight up. And suddenly, a lot of things make sense to me.

It is a picture of Zero and Yuuki, both wearing the Day Class uniform, with Yuuki peering up over Zero's shoulder. Zero was himself, looking grumpy and bored out of his mind. But I could see a glint of happiness in his eyes in that picture, could tell he was truly happy deep behind that face that so many people were scared of.

The picture also had some words on it. A sentence along the top said, 'Yay! We're in the same high school class!' Another sentence along the bottom said, 'Kaien. Original tablets.' There was also a picture of a gun pointed at Yuuki's head that had been scribbled out and redrawn many times.

"This explains a lot," I say simply. I turn to look at Zero, who is watching me. He looks down.

"She was 5 when she was attacked by a vampire," Zero explained, starting to cry a little. "Kaname Kuran saved her and brought her to Kaien. She grew up knowing about vampires and such. I grew up in a Hunter family. When I was 12, my brother met a Pureblood vampire and was intensely drawn to her. One night, she came to our house, and she brought me outside, and she bit me in front of my parents. She killed them, and tried to kill me, too. She took Ichiru away…

"Then Kaien found me through the Hunter's Association. He brought me back to his home and asked Yuuki to help him take care of me. At first I accepted that, until I found out she was hanging around a Pureblood vampire. I had grown up being taught to hate them, and my detest only grew after this. But, I got used to Yuuki, and I eventually realized I loved her. But I had to draw away from her, because 4 years had passed, and I was a vampire. I had to avoid her, so I wouldn't drink her blood, and I refused to take the tablets…

"In the end, I did end up drinking her blood. Many times, in fact, and eventually, Kaname Kuran's, and Ichiruu's… Kaname killed the vampire who changed me, and if I drank her blood, it would prevent me from going out of control. And then, the Vampire Council attacked, and the school was in danger. Kaname Kuran bit Yuuki, and it turned out that she was actually a vampire all along, a Pureblood! and she never told me! And I swore I would kill her… but I still love her…"

Zero had collapsed on top of me at this point. He started sobbing hysterically on my shoulder. Suddenly, his tattoo started glowing red, which meant he was thirsty. I reached for a pill bottle, quickly opening it and looking inside. Empty. I grabbed the next one. Empty. Empty. Emptyemptyempty!

I grabbed the last bottle and found one pill in it. I quickly gave it to Zero who swallowed it easily. Nothing happened to him at all. He lunged at me, knocking me down against the bloodied carpet and pinning my arms against my sides. He leaned forward and bit into my neck, and I screamed, hoping that someone would hear. Zero noisily sucked my blood for a minute, then stopped for a moment, realization coming to his eyes.

He sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth, and leaned backwards.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Then, "Why didn't you scream?" He jumps up and starts pacing the room.

"I did," I reply.

"Not very loudly," Zero countered.

"Yes, I did," I reply. Zero sighs, and his pacing becomes intense.

"I'm gay," I say suddenly.

"What?" Zero's head snaps up. "Why did you tell me that?"

"Well, you just basically told me your life story and drank my blood, so, I decided to tell you something."

"…"

"My mom sent me here because she found out. I didn't tell her originally because I knew she'd overreact. And I was right." I rub my neck. Geez, those fangs had to be a pain!

"You're really gay?" Zero asks.

"Yep. I had a boyfriend back in Tokyo-" I was interrupted by Zero flying across the room and landing on top of me. He pressed his mouth to mine for a long kiss.

He jumped up suddenly, apologized and left.

* * *

I sat in Zero's room for a very long time, before realizing that he could come back at any moment and probably wouldn't want to see me when he did. I stood up, grabbed the picture of Yuuki and Zero, and exited the room, closing the door behind me.

I wandered through the halls, looking at the picture. It was really quite cute, and I couldn't understand why Zero had knocked it down. It was astonishing, in a sad sort of way.

And at the same time, I also sort of understood why he had. I mean, I put down my picture of Kaito quite often, because it helps me to forget that I'll most likely never see him again. It helps me to sleep.

I finally reach my room and enter it. I put Zero's picture beside Kaito's, and collapse on my bed. What a day! And what was I supposed to do about Zero? Do I like him? I'm honestly not sure. And if I do, would that kiss mean I'm cheating on Kaito?

A knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts. I stand up and go to open it. And to my surprise, it's Zero.

"I thought you'd be here by now," he says quietly. I open the door silently, and he walks in without a word.

"I'm, uh, really sorry about earlier," Zero fumbles, and I can tell he isn't used to apologizing.

"It's okay," I tell him, "I'm used to that kind of thing." I gesture to the picture of Kaito and I licking the ice cream cone. Zero glances at it, then at his picture, then down at the floor.

"Is he… your boyfriend?" Zero asks.

I chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't say he _is_ my boyfriend, but he was." When Zero frowns at me, I explain, "Long distance relationships…"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Zero sounds so different than what I've seen so far. I never expected to be falling for another guy so quickly, especially Zero, of all people. But I find myself enjoying this new Zero, the quiet, honest side instead the angry, determined side.

I pat the bed beside me. "Come sit down. Let's talk."

I have a feeling we'll be talking for a very long time.


	6. Kidnappings and Promises

**Hey y'all! The first chapter for**_** EaCPaTR**_** is out! Read it and review, please! I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 6: Kidnappings and Promises

The days blurred into weeks, and all of a sudden, it is exam time at Cross Academy. I was freaking out, I had started late, and if our class gets the lowest score, we will have to set up the dance. The Class President keeps threatening the class to do well, or else. Of course, I am positive that it is an empty threat.

Zero has also been absent a lot lately. Yori told me that it was because the Hunter's Association hardly trusted someone who was almost a vampire, and he had to prove that he was still worthy to help them. Of course, with him hardly learning anything, our class is bound to get a low mark, which would definitely disappoint Junko if I was late. However, according to Yori, this is his third year in this grade, so he might know everything already.

I am sitting in my room late one evening, when there is a sudden knock at my door. Standing up, I go to open it.

Behind it is a very worried looking Yuuki.

"Hello, Kagamine-san, is Zero in here?" she asks, trying to look around my shoulder.

"No. Yori told me he was at the Hunter's Headquarters."

"Well, Cross-sama said he returned earlier today, and if he wasn't in his room, he was here or at the Moon Dorm. He's not at either of those places, and he's not here!" Yuuki exclaims hysterically.

"Um… Maybe he's patrolling?" I ask. But Yuuki is looking past me into my room again. Without asking, she shoves her way in and runs to my dresser.

I turn after her. She has picked up the picture of her and Zero, and is staring at it with a sad look in her eye.

"He really does hate me, doesn't he," she asks quietly. I close the door behind me and walk over to her.

"He doesn't, really," I tell her. "He's just confused. Trust me." I added when she opens her mouth. "Admit it, you're just as confused as everybody else in this place."

"I guess," Yuuki sighs. "But I have a better reason than most! I grew up for ten years, not knowing who I was. I had no memories of before I was 5! And then Kaname-onee-sama thinks he can just waltz in and tell me I've been a vampire this whole time! And a pure-blood! It's not fair."

"I can understand how finding something out about yourself can be difficult." Yuuki looks at me. "I mean, not quite that dramatic, but still."

"What did you discover?" Yuuki asks quietly.

"I'm-" I grin, "gay."

"Oh."

"Well, come on, let's go find Zero. Every minute spent here is another minute wasted trying to find him." Yuuki nods, and we head out to find Zero.

We have searched the whole Sun Dorm when we run into Yori and the other two prefects (I still cannot remember their names!).

"Do you know where-"

"Zero is?" I finish Yori's question. "No. We're looking for him."

"So is Cross-sama," the other girl breathed.

"Well, he's not in the Sun Dorm," Yuuki mutters. "Have you checked the Moon Dorm yet?"

"No," the guy says. "We decided it'd be best if you do it. Since you're, well, you , know…"

"A vampire?" Yuuki raises her eyebrow. The guy nods nervously. "Okay. Where's Cross-sama searching?"

"The main building," Yori answers. Turning to the other two, she asks, "Can you go out to the grounds?" They nod. "Good. Yuuki, Kagamine-kun, let's go check out the Moon Dorm." She runs off, and Yuuki and I run after her.

We don't have to go far. Hearing the Chairman shouting, we run in the direction of his voice to discover Zero, unconscious on the ground, with the Chairman tied to a tree and the vampire, Sara, the one that almost bit Junko, standing over Zero.

A click sounds, and I realize that Yuuki has activated her scythe. She steps to the front, her eyes fixed in a furious look. "Don't. Touch. Him." she whispers angrily.

Sara throws back her head and laughs bitterly. "Ah, Yuuki Kuran, I was hoping you'd come. Your brother's blood just isn't enough."

Almost unconsciously, I feel my finger trace my dog chain under my shirt. It springs into a pack of arrows on my back, and I grip the rod from where it is tucked into my pants, and pull it out. touching the music note, it springs into a bow.

"Impressive," I hear Yori mutter under her breath. Even though she is looking ahead, I know she talking to me. In her hands, she grips 3 ninja stars, and she has a whole belt full of them around her waist.

"You can still hold that thing?" Sara asks Yuuki, who says nothing. Instead, she lunges forward, her scythe overhead. Sara moves away, and the scythe digs into the ground she had been standing on a second before. Yuuki doesn't falter though; she pulls the scythe out of the ground easily and spins again.

One of Yori's stars goes flying through the air and lands in Sara's arms. Screaming, the vampire rips it out and tosses it towards Cross-sama.

I quickly pull taught the bow, the arrow already there and prepared, and shoot the arrow towards the star. They collide and clatter to the ground unceremoniously.

There's a moment of silence where everybody has their weapons pointed towards Sara. It's broken by a high-pitched scream that reminds me of Akita Neru, one of the girls that goes to school with Miku, Luka, Gumi and Miki. I spin around, deactivating my weapons as I do. Behind us are Junko, and a couple of her friends.

Yori runs over to them and starts scolding; Yuuki begins to untie the Chairman. I start to head over to Zero, when a voice whispers in my ear; "You look delicious, Len. Until we meet again!" Sara's laughter echoes around the grounds, but she is gone when I look over my shoulder.

"Yuu-ki!"

Yuuki jumps, and reluctantly looks up at the boy I saw in the office with her the day I saw Sarah feeding on Junko.

"Kaname-onee-sama?" Yuuki asks nervously.

"We need to talk," Kaname replies. "By ourselves."

I understand, and walk over to Cross-sama and continue Yuuki's job of untying him. He is freed moment later, and stumbles over to Zero. I walk over to join Yori and the girls.

"… have any idea how dangerous that was? We have rules in place for a reason! You could have been killed! Why did you come outside past curfew?" Yori shouts.

"Go easy on them. They didn't know any better, Yori," I say. The girls squeal excitedly. Yori glares at them, then turns to face me.

"But, but Kagamine-kun…" Yori protests.

The other two Guardians come running over.

"Did you find him?" asks the girl. Yori motions over to where Zero is still lying unconscious on the ground. The prefects head over there.

"Is that… Kiriyuu-san?" Junko asks. The other girls peer around us.

"It is!" One of Junko's friends exclaims.

A loud groan sounds behind me. I turn to see Zero sitting up, rubbing his eyes, which are glowing red, as is the tattoo on his neck.

"Na-uh! You aren't going anywhere!"

I turn to see Yuuki holding out a long metal rod (Artemis without the blade) to prevent Junko and her friends escaping.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the Chairman giving Zero blood tablets. "We should get them away from here," I say. Yori and Yuuki nod.

We guide the girls away from the clearing. Unsure of where to go, I let Yori lead. She leads us to the main building, and down a set of hidden stairs into a basement. At the bottom of the stairs, she opens another door, which leads into a room with 10 coffins, 5 on either side of the room, and at the end, a great chair.  
Yori opens three of the coffins while Yuuki looks around in awe.

"I haven't been in this room for such a long time," Yuuki whispers. "Since that dance…"

Yori glances over her shoulder, obviously as mystified as I am. She shrugs, and then instructs the girls; "Get in the coffins."

The three girls exchange glances, and then shake their heads no.

"You have to!"

"Why? Are you going to kill us?" Junko asks nervously. Yori sighs, and then explains: "No. We are going to erase your memories of what just happened. It's important, for the safety of yourselves and the identities of the Night Class."

"Which are?" one of the girls demanded.

"That, is none of your business."

Yuuki walks forward. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to know, unless you like having the nightmares and the possibility of getting killed."

"Are you… a werewolf?" the other friend of Junko's asks.

"Don't be silly, Kyoko!" the other girl exclaims. "Werewolves don't exist."

"Yori, Kagamine-san, I must be off," Yuuki rubs her throat thoughtfully. "I'm feeling thirsty. I'll see you tomorrow evening." She winks, and then proceeds up the stairs.

"Yuuki!" Yori exclaims. "Geez! Way to keep a secret!"

"Get in the coffins," I mutter, still unsure as to how they work.

"Is… Is she a vampire?" Junko asks hesitantly.

"Get in the coffins!" Yori yells, her patience obviously wearing out. The girls scream, and start running off towards the stairs.

A shot rings through the air, and Zero walks down the stairs, gun in hand, with the Chairman following more slowly.

"Get. In. The. Coffins," Zero says slowly. The girls, obviously frightened, quickly scramble into the open coffins and scramble inside.

"Thank you, Kiriyuu-kun," Yori breathes. She walks over and closes the lids. No screams from within. I wonder why.

"Kagamine-kun, come over and help me here. Kiriyuu-kun, that one. Sayori-chan, go to the far one," the Chairman instructs. Everybody obeyed quickly.

There was a steering wheel at the end of the coffin. Cross-sama puts his hands on top of the wheel, and, ever so slowly, begins to spin it. A video starts to play in mid-air above the coffin.

"Okay, Kagamine-kun, tell me when you see the weapons pointed at Sara-sama in that memory," Cross-sama nodded at the image.

"_Is… Is she a vampire?" _Junko's voice asked. I could not see where it coming from. Instead, I could see myself and Yori.

"_Get in the coffins."_

"_Yuuki! Geez! Way to keep a secret!"_

"_Yori, Kagamine-san, I must be off. I'm feeling thirsty. I'll see you tomorrow evening."_

"_Don't be silly, Kyoko! Werewolves don't exist."_

"_Are you… a werewolf?"_

"_Trust me, you do not want to know, unless you like having the nightmares and the possibility of getting killed."_

"_That, is none of your business."_

"_Which are?"_

"_No. We are going to erase your memories of what just happened. It's important, for the safety of yourselves and the identities of the Night Class."_

"_Why? Are you going to kill us?"_

"_You have to!"_

"_Get in the coffins."_

"_I haven't been in this room for such a long time. Since that dance…"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Don't be silly, Junko! We'll be fine!"_

"_We should try to escape. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling of deja vu…"_

"_We should get them away from here."_

"_Na-uh! You aren't going anywhere!"_

"_It is!"_

"_Is that… Kiriyuu-san?"_

"_Did you find him?"_

"_But, but Kagamine-kun…"_

"_SQUEEALS!"_

"_Go easy on them. They didn't know any better, Yori."_

"_That was so idiotic! Baka! Baka! Baka! You are going to be in so much trouble! And no, it is none of your business as what is happening! Yes, Kiriyuu-san and… Kagamine-kun? No, no, nothing happened to him! He's fine! It must have been your imagination! There's a curfew for a reason, you know! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? We have rules in place for a reason! You could have been killed! Why did you come outside past curfew?"_

"_AAGHH!"_

"_You can still hold that thing?"_

"Stop," I mutter. The memory does, and is left with the girls running out and noticing the scene in front of them. All of a sudden, Cross-sama pushes a button, and the scene disappears instantly.

"There!" the Chairman says happily. "Now they shouldn't remember anything past sneaking out…" He opens the coffin and pulls Junko out and carries her away. I notice Yori and Zero doing the same with the other girls. I watch them carry them up the stairs, and then collapse against the coffin.

Hours later, I barely feel a ghost of a breath against my skin, nor the fangs sinking into my throat.


	7. Blood Loss and Ball Gowns

**Hey y'all! Chapter 7? Already? I have no idea how long this story will go on. I will accept ideas from my readers, if you have any suggestions! I love reviews, and I constantly want to improve my writing.**

**If you didn't figure it out, last chapter, the italics were the memories of Junko, and it was basically just all the conversation backwards until they saw the vampires.**

**Isn't it strange how in Vampire Knight and Vocaloid, there are three people from each with the same name? Yuuki, Kaito, and Ruka/Luka? Strange…**

**Before we begin, I would like to thank all the people who favorited/followed myself or this story. It means a lot to me. Also, I would like some reviews/comments/whatever you call them. They will help me improve my writing, and that is what I want more than almost anything. Thank you!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 7: Blood Loss and Ball Gowns

Surprisingly, it does not feel all that painful to have your blood sucked out. Not exactly pleasant, but not painful. The only pain is where the fangs entered my throat.

It's almost a dreamy feeling.

I suddenly realize what I was thinking, and my eyes flash open while my mouth opens for a scream of terror. I push the vampire away and scramble to my feet. Crouched against the wall, I see that it's Sara. She is a troublemaker, this one.

With shaky hands, I activate my bow, Shion (after Kaito), and then my arrows.

"Hahaha! A fighter, this one!" Sara exclaims. No, Sara-s-sama. I don't know why, but I feel that she deserves respect. Lots of respect. She is my queen, my princess, and my boss. There's nothing I can do about it. I drop the bow.

"You cannot hurt me, _Len_," she walks forward, stepping on my bow and breaking it, and grabs my chin, pulling it up towards her blood-smeared mouth. "You're my pet, now. You will slowly and agonizingly turn into a vampire, just like that friend of yours, Zero. In 2 years time, you will be a full vampire, just like Zero."

I cannot help but gasp. I mean, I had figured Zero must have finished changing, but to actually hear it, from somebody else, was completely different.

"Len?"

Both Sara's and mine heads flow up in alarm; that is Zero's voice. Sara looks back down at me, leans down and kisses my throat and whispers, "Until we meet again, Len." And then she is gone.

"Len?" Zero runs down the stairs. He sees my bow, broken on the ground, my arrows on my back, and my trembling hands, and then rushes over. "Len! What happened?"

I raise my hand to my throat, where the wound is, and mutter, "She… she bit… me…"

Zero's eyes widen. He moves my hand and examines the wound. "Who? Who bit you?"

"She…" I cannot bring myself to say the words, partly because of the shock, and partly because my mind is telling me not to expose my queen.

"… Sara?" Zero asks. I nod. Zero then says some _very_ inappropriate words. He scoops me up in his arms, against my complaints that I can walk, and carries me up the stairs. The last thing I see before I black out is Zero, nostrils flaring, tattoo glowing, as he tries not to look down at me.

* * *

I awaken in a white room, staring up at the white ceiling, my head resting on a white pillow. Slowly, I try to sit up, but a hand blocks me and pushes me down.

"You're still to weak," Yori says as she leans over me. She's quite strong, considering she's so small. I nod, and pain explodes in my neck. I raise my hand to touch the wound, which is covered by a small, white bandage.

"It's probably best not to move for a while," comes another voice, and Yuuki's face pops into view. "Even my neck was sore for a few days, even though I'm a…" she glances around and lowers her voice, "you know."

I want to nod, but I don't want to risk hurting my neck again, so I just stare up at her, blinking.

The sound of a door opening, and then brisk footsteps across the ground.

"Cross-sama!" Both girls exclaim in unison. Yuuki continues; "Did you or Onii-sama find Sara-san?" Silence for a moment, and then Yuuki's face fell. "Oh."

"Kagamine-san, you're awake?" the Chairman's face swam into view. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his face was set into a grim line. Again, I reply by blinking once.

"Well, we contacted your family, and your mother is coming with your sisters. They'll be here tomorrow," the Chairman explains.

"Rin and Lenka?" I croak. My voice is harsh. Cross nods. So Rinto isn't coming. Go figure.

"Cross-sama, there is somebody here to see Len," a nurse in a white uniform walks in. The Chairman looks up, a puzzled look on his face, then nods. "Five minutes," he instructed. The nurse must have agreed, as the sound of footsteps disappear.

"Girls, help me raise his pillows," Cross says to Yuuki and Yori. They nod, and adjust my pillows so that I can sit up straight. I wonder who decided to visit me before my mother… I grin.

"Um… Hello?" a familiar, warm voice asks. Everyone turns to see a tall, blue-haired boy standing in the doorway, making the nurse look extremely short in comparison. Cross motions to the girls, and the three of them nod and leave, the nurse following closely behind. The door closes behind them.

"Kaito!" I exclaim.

The said boy grins, walking over. "I figured you would forgotten me with the injury."

I glare at him. "I would kill myself if I forgot you, or Rin and Lenka," I tell him.

"Technically, you wouldn't have anything to remember you said you would kill yourself for if you forgot, so therefore, and most luckily, you would not kill yourself," Kaito concludes. My scowl deepens.

"Well, I would kill myself for forgetting anything!"

"Not if you didn't remember you had forgotten something," Kaito says, raising his arms dramatically. "I win."

I pout, and Kaito laughs, ruffling my hair as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"How did you get here, anyway?" I ask.

"I got my drivers license," Kaito replied, pulling the shiny card out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah! It was your birthday a couple days ago! I forgot!" I exclaim. "I should've gotten you a present!"

"It's okay, Len," Kaito smiles. "I'm happy just being here with you." He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I push up, demanding more, and throw my arms around his neck to bring him closer. And then the door opens.

"Len?"

I look up, and push Kaito away too. Zero is standing in the doorway, a large array of flowers folded in his arms.

"From your many admirers, including Junko, Saya, Yuuki, Yori, Neko, Amaya, Mika… and many more," Zero walks over and puts them on my bedtime table. Kaito cocks his head curiously.

"And you are..?"

"Zero Kiriyuu," Zero replies. "It's Kaito, right? I've seen you in Len's photograph."

I can tell that they took an immediate disliking to one another. It probably doesn't help that Zero walked in on us kissing. But I don't want them to fight.

"Zero, Cross-sama said I could have some time _alone_ with Kaito," I say loudly.

"Is that wise, Len?" Zero raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't allowed alone with a single person after _I_ was bitten. And besides," Zero gestures to a hidden camera in the corner of the room. "There are cameras _everywhere_." And with that, he stalks out the door.

I blush, and look at Kaito pointedly. He laughs and draws the curtain around us. I smile and we talk for awhile.

"So, Len, where can I stay?"

"You're staying?" I ask worriedly. "My mom is dropping in tomorrow."

"So?" Kaito grins, then his face becomes more serious. "I love you, Len, and I'm not afraid for anyone to know that. And if I'm worried about you, I should be allowed to visit."

I look at him for a minute, then nod happily. "I'm sure my room will suffice?"

Kaito nods eagerly.

* * *

The next morning, I awaken to the sound of whispering.

"Is he awake?" "Shh! He's sleeping!" "I wanna see Onii-sama!"

My eyes open and I stare into a pair of crystal blue eyes, not unlike my own, staring down at me with a concerned look.

"Len!" my mother exclaims, her face brightening. Exclamations of "Onii-sama!" fill the room, and I sit up and look down at Rin and Lenka, who are jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hello, good morning, what time is it?" I ask groggily. My sisters giggle happily, and my mother looks down at her watch.

"Just after 8," Lily says. She smiles down at me, then says quietly, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Mm hmm," I nod slowly; my neck is extremely sore. "Where's Rinto?"

Lily's face falls. "He… couldn't come."

"Couldn't, or didn't want to bother driving all the way across the country to visit a brother he wishes he never had? I bet he's happy now that I've gone." I grimace. Lily doesn't answer, so I assume the latter.

Rin walks over to the top of my bed and leans in to whisper something in my ear.

"Do you have a new boyfriend?"

I look at her, and then start to shake my head, but pause, thinking of Zero. What were we, Zero and I? I wouldn't say we were exactly friends, but in a relationship felt too high to put myself at. So I shrugged.

Rin and Lenka's faces both fell. Rin ran over to Lenka, and they started talking urgently.

Lily glanced at them, a strange look on her face and then she turned back to me. "So," she asks, "Have you met anyone?"

"Any_one_, or any _girls_?" I ask defensively.

"… Any girls," she says quietly.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to a ball with a girl named Hara Junko," I tell her seriously. She nods thoughtfully.

The door bursts open all of a sudden, and the Chairman enters with a red water bottle followed closely by Yori and Yuuki.

"Kagamine-san! You're awake!" Cross-sama strides over confidently. "I thought you might be feeling thirsty." He hands me the water bottle while the girls help me sit up even more. I open it and quickly gulp down a bit. He's right. I am _thirsty_.

"Thank you," I tell him. He just smiles, and then turns to address my mother.

"I hope you don't mind, but we must take Len to fitting so that his suit fits for the ball tomorrow night."

Yori leans in to whisper in my ear, "We have Junko's outfit all picked out so you match! I hope you like yellow?"

I nod, and my neck doesn't hurt as much anymore. I bring my hand to it in surprise.

"Amazing what blood tablets can do," Yuuki whispers wistfully, "Almost like real blood…"

"Thank you, Kagamine-san! He'll be back quickly!" Cross-sama turns to me and scoops me up.

"I can walk!" I protest. The Chairman puts me down, grinning, and I glare at him before following Yuuki and Yori out the door.

* * *

I awaken suddenly in the middle of the night, staring up at the ceiling. My throat aches a lot, like I desperately need something to drink. No, not something.

Blood.

Zero's face looms over me, his eyes dark and worried, his hair matted to his face. He looks sweaty.

He reaches up and pulls a red water bottle from over my head. He helps me sit up, and then he gives me the water bottle. I drink it thirstily, and then I feel the aching subside. I fall asleep again quickly.

* * *

In the morning, I've barely opened my eyes before I'm rushed off to get ready for the ball. I'm put into my suit with my eyes covered (as they won't let me see it until I'm one hundred percent ready), I feel them applying make-up to my face (WHAAAAT?), and they spray my hair until I'm sure it will never move again. Finally, they lead me over to what I assume is a mirror, and they allow me to open my eyes. I gape at the sight before me.

The suit is pretty normal, black jacket and pants with a white shirt and a tie. Except for the barely noticeable embroidered patterns in the shape of flowers, butterflies, etc., which match perfectly in color to whatever piece of clothing it's on. The tie is long and pale yellow, and it has the same design as the tattoo on Zero's neck in a slightly darker color. There is a yellow rose sticking out of the front pocket of the jacket. My shoes are black with a yellow sole, and my prefect badge is fastened to the right sleeve. It's perfect.

"Come on, Len," Yori smiles beside me. Her dress is quite simple, yet very elegant; off the shoulders, yet long sleeved, drags along the ground, in a very pale pink color. Lovely.

Yuuki's dress is strapless, hugging her body tightly until her waist, where the pale red fabric flares out like a princess dress until it stops, hovering just above the ground, but so close you can barely tell. Zero is also there, in a simple suit, a silver tie being the only color not black or white.

"Let's go!" Yuuki grabs one hand and Yori the other, and with Zero trailing behind, the 4 of us head off to the ballroom.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Please review! Thanks!**

***For Len's shoes, just think of his normal shoes and put black instead of white.**

**~Katize Luka!**


	8. Dances and Exploding Punch

**Hey y'all! Chapter 8! YAYZ!**

**Before we begin, I would like to thank all the people who favorited/followed this story or myself. It means a lot to me. Also, I would like some reviews/comments/whatever you call them. They will help me improve my writing, and that is what I want more than almost anything. Thank you!**

**I decided that if this story were an anime, the theme song would be Meltdown by Rin Kagamine. Not for the lyrics, but for the music. I even know what would be playing across the screen while it was playing… sorry, I'm weird. And go off topic a lot.**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 8: Dances and Exploding Punch

The room is large and white, with two balconies and a bunch of pillars, and everything was decorated in pale pink and yellow ribbons. The railings on the balconies were intricately decorated with swirls and curves. There were a few loveseats scattered about the room, where the Night Class lounged, talking quietly with older and unfamiliar vampires. Their parents, maybe? The whole room looked ancient, as if it were designed in a time before our own. Now that I think about, it probably was.

Yuki glides away to talk to her brother, who greets her with a smile. He returns to his conversation with a couple of older vampires. They talk to him quietly, and then bow and walk away.

"Len!"

I look up as Junko calls my name, and smile at her. Kaito is walking behind her, looking confused.

"Hi, Junko-chan. Hi, Kaito," I greet them with a smile.

"You look… amazing," Kaito says. Junko nods in agreement.

"Though," Kaito continues, "I would like an explanation…?" He gestures to Junko quickly.

"Kaito, she's my dance partner. I promised her a while ago, and even if I wanted to, which I don't, I cannot break my promises."

Kaito raises an eyebrow.

"Kai-kun, don't tell me you're…jealous?" I ask. Kaito rolls his eyes and whispers in my ear, "Just save a dance for me." And then he disperses into the crowd.

"Sorry," I tell Junko, "He's very protective."

Junko just giggles quietly.

I step back and look, really look at her dress for the first time. It is pale yellow, matching both my tie and the ribbons decorating the room, floor-length, and no sleeves. The top is shaped like a heart, and it's cinched with a white string around her waist. The top also has embroidered flowers and butterflies, like my suit, and it's all in pale yellow. Her shoes are hidden, but I know that they are heels, because Junko is taller than normal. Her black hair is actually an extremely deep chestnut, and it is currently very curly at the bottom. The top layer is pulled back into a small bun, sort of half-up, and she has a small daisy crown of pale yellow nestled into front. Forget me, she is _stunning_. Even gay guys can tell that.

"Wow," I breathe lightly. Junko giggles again. "Thanks. Wakaba-san and Kuran-san* have never paid so much attention to me before!" More giggles.

"Heh heh…" I chuckle nervously. I can feel my face heat up, and for a moment, wonder why. And then I realize that I am blushing. Oh. Well, I have no experience with girls whatsoever.

A slow-ish song begins to play, and Junko grabs my hand and drags me to the midst of the dance floor. "Come on, Len, let's dance!"

She turns and rests her hands on my shoulders, which is where I would normally place my hands if I were dancing with Kaito. So right now, I'm kind of like Kaito, and Junko is kind of like me. And where does Kaito put his hands when we dance..?

Junko giggles and pulls my hands to her waist. Oh. Right. I totally knew that.

"Sorry. I've never danced with a girl before, and since Kaito is taller than me…" I explain randomly. Junko just giggles again. Why does she keep giggling? It's weird…

We don't really move, just kind of sway awkwardly on the spot. It's not exactly unpleasant, just not graceful like most of the other couples. I notice that many are vampires, which might have something to do with the gracefulness. Of course, just because something is written in Twilight doesn't necessarily mean it's true in real life.

The song ends. Junko leads the way off the dance floor to where her friends are standing. They glance up as we approach and giggle quietly. Geez. Girls are weird. They giggle too much.

"Okay, Saya, your turn. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in the Barn or Would You Rather?" One of the girls turns to her friends, a pretty girl with long black hair and hazel eyes that are twinkling mischievously.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in the Barn or Would You Rather?" I repeat stupidly. The girls giggle again. "I mean, I've played Truth or Dare, and Would You Rather, but not this game."

"It's basically just Truth or Dare, except with more options," Junko explains. She turns to her friends. "Okay, Saya, Amaya-chan asked you. So choose!"

A dirty-blonde girl with white-blue eyes frowns. "Would You Rather," she finally states.

The black-haired girl (Amaya?) smiles mysteriously. "Would you rather… be eaten by a crocodile, or a llama?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask, nonplussed. The girls ignore me and continue their game.

"Well," Saya says matter-of-factly, "I would rather be eaten by a crocodile because I could hit it on the head with a hammer and not feel bad."

"Where would you get a hammer if you were being eaten by a crocodile?" another girl asks. Her brown eyes sparkle curiously.

"I'd… use a turtle," Saya replies. "TURTLE HAMMER SMASH!"

'Where would you get a turtle if you were being eaten by a crocodile?" the other girl asks again.

"It… would be in the crocodile's stomach."

"And how would you get it out?"

"I'd… use a snake."

"And just where would you get a snake if you were being eaten by a crocodile?" Junko demands.

"The crocodile would be wearing it as a scarf. I would rip it off and use it like a saw around the crocodile's stomach, and I would grab the turtle and hit it on the head with the turtle, and then I would run away. Yeah." Saya replies.

"Um… I don't want to be rude or anything, but if you sawed open a crocodile, wouldn't it already be dead?" Kaito squeezes into the circle.

"NO! It's a magic crocodile that can only be killed by me doing the Turtle Hammer Smash!" Saya exclaims loudly.

"Okay…" Kaito smiles awkwardly. "Len, may I… speak to you in private? And remember, you still owe me a dance."

The girls giggle (again!), and I blush and nod awkwardly. Kaito slips his hand into mine as we head to a secluded area of the floor. Kaito sits me on a couch and relaxes beside me. He almost looks like he belongs in this fancy hall. A prince in his throne room.

"So," Kaito begins. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I really miss you."

"Well, we're both here now," I smile nervously. I think I know where this is going.

"I really don't like being away from you, and neither do the girls," Kaito continues. "So, we were talking one day, and decided something."

"Nobody can change my mother's mind, and, no offense, especially not you," I tell him quickly.

"I know that, and so do the girls. No one is going to try."

"Trying to sneak me away will ne reported as kidnap," I add, desperately.

"Len."

"No. Please, Kaito, no. Tell you're not going to do what I think you are."

"I don't think so."

_Please don't let him try to fake my death. Please!_

"Len."

_PLEASE!_

"I'm transferring to Cross Academy next year."

"_NO! _ Wait, what?" I must have heard wrong. Kaito wouldn't transfer school's just to be with _me,_ would he? No, I must have heard wrong.

"Len? Are you okay?" Yuuki appeared out of the throng of dancers, her face with a worried expression on it. The vampires around her parted to allow her through.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuuki. Sorry to scare you," I reply sheepishly.

Yuuki dismisses this. "I wasn't scared, just made me jump. Onii-sama is the on who is scared…"

"Yuuki! What's going on?" Yori pushes through the crowd and sidles up to her best friend.

"I screamed," I tell her sheepishly, biting my lip.

"I told him I was moving to Cross Academy next year so I could be with him." Kaito tousles my hair, and kisses me on the cheek. I pout, and he chuckles.

"And Len, did you tell him your opinion of this?" Yuuki demands.

"Kaito, I mean, this is sweet and all, but really, you don't have to." I grab Kaito's hand.

"Len, I've been feeling so depressed lately. I have to, for myself as well as you. You can even ask Luka or Gumi or Miki or Miku."

"_Miku_ noticed?" I asked, bewildered. "Wow. You really are depressed."

"Len…" Yori warns.

"But Kaito, I just-"

"You just what?"

"Just… promise me you won't." I demand.

"Len…"

My answer was cut off by the sound of an explosion and people screaming, followed by the sound of water hitting the floor. Everyone's heads snap up in tie to see another bowl of punch explode in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while. Well, how did you like my random chapter? Isn't Len hilarious? Oh, Len…**

***Wakaba-san and Kuran-san are Yori and Yuki, to anybody who didn't figure that out.**

**Well, the next chapter I post will be for Cherry Pies and Tuna Rolls.**


	9. Names and Disasters

**Hey guys! Chapter 9 already? Wow! So, my last chapter was really kind of random. (TURTLE HAMMER SMASH! was a real conversation between me and one of my friends.) Anyways, there is a reason for the punch explosion, which you will find out about soon enough.**

**So, I'm working on 2 new stories, and I'm not sure which one to post first. The first one is called COMA, and it's about Gumi. Basically, she wakes up from a 100-year coma and discovers she is a Vocaloid. She meets Rin and they become friends. The second is called Clearing of MADness, and it's based off Alice Human Sacrifice, except the characters are cats. A Warriors/Vocaloid crossover. More info on my profile. :) Please tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 9: Names and Disasters

As with any unexpected thing, chaos ensues immediately after the explosion. Girls (and some guys) complain loudly about their clothes getting stained, younger Day Class students are freaking out, standing around dazed or screaming and running like they are in some kind of horror movie.

Another bowl of punch explodes (how many are there?), and everyone starts screaming and heading for the entrances.

The Chairman makes his way to the middle of the room and calls, "Prefects! All prefects, please make your way into the middle of the room immediately!"

I had jumped up at the second explosion, and now I lean down to give Kaito a quick kiss on the cheek. I then jump up and start making my way towards the middle of the room. Yuki is already there (must be easy for here, considering all the vampires respect her), and I can see Yori a few spaces in front of me.

"Len!" my mom suddenly calls. _Oh, no_, I think to myself, _why now?_

I feel her arms wrap around me. "Len! We have to get out of here! And you know what? After this, you're coming home with us, okay?"

"Yay!" Rin and Lenka exclaim. They wrap their arms around me.

"Mom… I really have to go," I say, struggling to escape.

"Len!" Yuki is suddenly there. She smiles apologetically at my mom and rushes me towards the middle of the room. We, well, _she_ stops; I crash into one of the other prefects backs. I _still_ don't remember her name!

"Okay, we're all here-" Cross is cut off by Yuki exclaiming, "Except Zero!"

"Zero already has a job," Cross replies. "Len, Yori, you two are to get all Day Class students, friends and relatives out to the courtyard in as little time as possible." We nod, and he continues.

"Yuki, you are to get all vampires below Pureblood out to a different place, maybe the Moon Dorm, as well as any Purebloods who do not wish to fight or are below your age." Yuki nods.

"Galaco, Al, you two are to search the hallways for anybody who has already left and get them to their respectful places."

The two prefects I didn't know nod. The girl's long curly hair bounces, and for the first time, I notice how strange it is. One half is dirty blonde, the other an average brown, and her bangs, on the brunette side, have three streaks; one in baby pink, one in baby blue and the third matching the blonde side. The boy has roan-colored hair with two white streaks on either side. He is also very… well, big. "Big" Al.

"Go!" Kaien Cross snaps. Quickly, Yori and I squeeze between people over to collect the humans. It is easy to distinguish them from the vampires because all the vampires are trailing in a dream-like state towards Yuki, who is talking quietly in a corner on the other side of the hall. I notice that many of the beautiful decorations are ripped down or torn apart, and it makes me really sad.

"Len!" two voices call at once. My mom and Kaito both squeeze through crowds of people towards where I am standing awkwardly. Behind my mom are my sisters, and behind Kaito is Junko. They all rush forward towards me, and I have a feeling I would have been trampled if Yori hadn't pulled me out of the way. This, however, caused Lily and Kaito to smack heads.

_And_ here comes the cannon.

"Oh. You." My mom glares at Kaito. Kaito just rubs his head and waves awkwardly.

"Mom!" I exclaim. Junko giggles. _Ah! The giggles! Why?_

"Look, Mrs. Kagamine, I know you really want to talk to your son right now, but we have to get everybody outside. Terribly sorry, but you'll have to save the talking for another time." Yori smiles apologetically, and I just stare at her.

"Uh… yeah, yes, that's right." Raising my voice, I add, "Could all Day Class students, friends and family report outside to the courtyard?"

Only a few people hear it, but they tell everybody else and it spreads like a wildfire. Soon, everybody is moving towards the doors in a wave-like motion. Yori has disappeared, to make sure everybody gets there. As soon as the last Day Class student has left, I follow.

I find Yori beneath an old oak tree. It's branches are gnarled and twisting up towards the sky and low and easy to climb onto.

"Is everybody here?" I ask quietly. Yori checks off my name and scans the list.

"No. We're missing Hara Junko, Sato Mika, Yamada Saya and Kagoshima Amaya." Yori replies.

"Oh." I reply, thinking. That was Junko and all her friends. "I don't want to be rude, but why do you even bother erasing Junko's memories? I mean, she seems to get in trouble a lot."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too. And we can only erase a person's memories so many times before they go crazy. I think we'll have to stop soon."

"Yori! Len-san!" We look up and see a terrifying sight; Al is carrying Junko in his arms, and her throat looks like it was torn out. Behind them, Saya and Amaya have their eyes wide open and are sort of huddling together. They look like they're in shock.

Without even thinking about it, I run over quickly. I hear Yori behind me.

"Omigosh, what happened?" I ask. Yori bends over Junko and listens for… something. Her pulse? Probably.

"Where's Galaco? And where's Mika?" Yori demands.

"I don't know. We split up because we heard sound from two different parts of the building. I went one way and I found Sara-sama… well, you know, on Junko… and those two," he motions over his shoulder at Saya and Amaya, "Were tied up. So I chased Sara-sama away and then I untied them and I came down here."

"Ah…" Yori replies. I, however, am freaking out.

"What is wrong with her?" I exclaim. "How many people has she hurt now?"

"Not enough, apparently." A gruff voice sounds from behind us, but I know who it is before I even turn around.

"Zero! Where have you been?" I demand.

"I had stuff to do," he replied, his purple eyes flashing dangerously. He unconsciously licks his lip a little, staring at the blood dripping from Junko's wound.

"No. You two are to stay here with the rest of the Day Class," Zero suddenly lifts his eyes from Junko to Saya and Amaya, who I realize are trying to sneak away. They immediately shuffle forwards again.

"So, now what?" I ask, but Zero has stiffened.

"Fire," he says. And then he is gone, full speed running. I feel my eyes widen in horror, and I chase after him.

"Len!" I hear Kaito calling behind me. I glance back to see Yori holding him back, and then Yuki running from the Night Dorm. All of the vampires, running for the fire.

I turn my focus back to the front of the building, and realize that I can see smoke coming out the top of the building. I can smell it, too, I realize. A strong, acrid smell, making me feel like I want to vomit. But I have to find Mika and Galaco, and anybody else left inside.

Yuki catches up to me. "Len! Go back!" she yells. I shake my head.

"That stubbornness is gonna get you killed one day!" she sighs. I shrug and slow down. I am _not_ going to run into the burning building. Yuki slows beside me.

I peer inside. I cannot see anything, but the fire is definitely building. I squeeze in, but I still cannot see anything.

"Sense anything?" I ask Yuki. She shakes her head.

"No, just fire," she replies.

"Hmm…" I notice some tracks heading left. "I think Zero went that way," I say, pointing them out. Yuki nods.

"Let's go the other way, then," Yuki replies. I nod and we head in.

For a while, we don't hear or see anyone or thing except everything that was there before, and the signs of a fire. But then, as we get further from any entrances, I hear a quiet yell for help.

I stiffen. "Do you hear that?"

Yuki nods. "Of course. Come on, this way."

We weave between fire and objects, following the cries. They seem to stay the same loudness as we move along. That means that whoever is yelling is getting further away from us, or their getting weaker.

"HELP!" a voice yells very loudly, and very nearby.

"Over hear!" I call to Yuki. I lead the way into a nearby classroom, and there, on floor, is Galaco, her long hair singed.

"Galaco!" Yuki rushes forward and scoops her up.

"No! Mika… Sara… Blood…" Galaco says weakly.

"Len, get Galaco out of here immediately. I'll go find Mika and Sara." Yuki smiles at me, but I can tell she is getting weaker.

"No. Yuki, you get Galaco out of here. I'll go find Mika and bring her out safely." I tell her. She looks like she is about to protest, but then nods weakly. She leaves the room and I hear her footsteps echo loudly as she leaves the burning building.

I suck in one breath of air, calming myself. And then I march out the door to go find the owner of the very name that shoots fear down my spine.

* * *

**Okay. So that is chapter 9! Evil cliffie! Sorry. I just saw that on another fic and I thought it was hilarious, so I had to try it out.**

**Anyways, as to **_**Aomori Miki**_**'s request, I added more Vocaloids. Since I didn't remember the names of the prefects, I named them Galaco and Al. Galaco's so pretty, though I've never heard her voice. And Al is Big Al, unless you didn't catch that. I know that there aren't very many Vocaloids yet, but later on, others will come to Cross Academy. Okay? :P**


	10. Fear and Realization

**Is anybody else shocked that we're already at chapter 10? Oh, and this so you know, this will be the last chapter before the New Year. So Merry Christmas, everybody! Or whatever holiday you celebrate, or none at all, I hope it's enjoyable. And Happy New Year! The next chapter will be posted sometime in January (that is, if the world doesn't end tomorrow :P).**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 10: Fear and Realization

The screams are probably just in my imagination, but when you're scared, everything is just so much more real. They echo through the hallways and bounce around my head as I crawl through the debris. Fire everywhere, freaking me out, making me see things, people who aren't actually there.

Another scream makes me jump. This one is real, I can just tell. Quickly, I follow it.

A couple of months ago, if someone had told me I was going to be bitten by a vampire and saving people from a burning building, I would have never believed them, probably have thought they were crazy. But now, nothing could seem strange or unlikely to me. Anything is possible.

I enter another hallway, and see two figures leaning over one on the floor. They appear to be arguing, but the taller one keeps looking down.

I begin to run towards them, tripping over everything, making a lot of noise, but still, the two figures do not look up. The fire leaps at me, and I duck, hearing a distant scream. _Mine_, I realize. Maybe that's where all the screams came from earlier. _Me!_

The shapes become clearer as I get closer, and I see Zero and Sara-s-sama standing beside Mika, who is laying on the ground. They appear to be caught up in their argument, and do not notice me until I am crouched beside Mika.

"Mika-san? Mika?" I ask. My voice is harsh, but I have to wake her up, get her out of here.

"Len." It takes me a moment to realize that the voice is not Mika's and is, in fact, coming from above me. I glance up, and see Zero suck in a breath at the sight. But it was Sara-sama who spoke.

"Len. You are to leave this place immediately. I like you, and I don't want you to go up in flames." Sara pointed to a broken window, and gestured at me to jump out of it. And I almost obeyed. Almost.

"No." I tell her firmly. "I am not leaving without her, and him." I point to Mika and gesture up at Zero.

Sara sighs, and then replies sharply. "Fine, take her and leave. As for Zero, I have some unfinished business to discuss, so he cannot leave yet."

"Then I'm not leaving either."

"Len," Zero speaks for the first time, and both mine and Sara's heads snap to him.

"I appreciate that you care for me, but I can take care of myself. I was raised a vampire hunter, and have been a vampire much longer than you. So take Mika and leave, please."

I look at him, and he looks right back at me. Finally, I nod. "Okay."

I scoop Mika's body up in my arms, finding her surprisingly light, and move towards the window. Jumping up on the frame, I see that I had made it around the entire building and was now back at the front. I look back one last time, and then I jump.

"Len!" Yuki and Yori rush forward to greet me, but I shake my head, and the back away. I walk quickly but steadily towards the injured section (which consists of Galaco, Junko and somebody I don't know), and put Mika down beside them. All of them are asleep, or at least have their eyes closed.

"What happened? Where's Zero?" Yuki asks, her eyes wide. I look around and notice that even the Pureblood vampires have escaped the burning building. Though I guess it makes sense, after seeing Yuki's reaction.

"Zero… is inside… talking to Sara-s-s-sama," I manage weakly. Yuki nods.

"Yuki! Len! Look!" Yori points behind us, and I turn to see Zero leaping out of the building. Sara is nowhere to be seen. I feel happy, but a sudden pain in my chest makes me fall forward onto the grass. I clutch my stomach, hoping my hands will somehow sooth it. I gag weakly.

"Len?" Kaito is there suddenly, with my mom and Rin and Lenka. Zero arrives a minute later, and suddenly the pain eases, and I can breath a bit better. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I think so…" I reply, trying to smile. It apparently doesn't work, because everybody's face darkens with worry.

"Zero… where's Sara? Len said you were talking to her..?" Yuki asks.

"She… disappeared. I was getting weak, so I had to let her go." Zero stands up, becoming a lot more interested in examining his fingernails.

"She's… suffering," I say. I don't know how I know, I just do.

"Len…" Kaito asks. "I think you need to sleep for a little while." I nod, remembering he doesn't know about the vampires and such.

"Yeah…"

* * *

The dream is terrifying. I know it's a dream, which is odd, because I hardly ever know if I'm dreaming or actually living through what I am seeing. But this _is _a dream. I know it is.

I am standing in a room. I am alone.

On one side of the room, there is a window. I see my mom outside the window, except a million times younger. Maybe 20? Her head is down and she is hugging a bunch of books to her chest, not watching where she is going. Her hair is long down her back, bouncing slightly, instead of in the tight bun I'm used to. She is not smiling; in fact, she looks rather depressed, but she is still actually… beautiful.

A young man is walking in the other direction, towards Lily, and he is also not paying attention. He has short, ruffly blonde hair, and his golden eyes are trained on pretty girls passing by. He doesn't even look up until it is too late and as he falls backwards, his mouth opens in a little "o" of surprise.

"Oh! So sorry!" Lily exclaims. The man shakes his head and roughly stands up. A couple of girls passing by look at each other and giggle.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing. I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going," the man helps Lily stand up and then rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh! Me neither…" Lily smiles and looks at the ground. "Um… I'm Lily Hibiki."

"Lui Kagamine," the man introduced himself. I distantly hear myself gasp. This man is my father.

The window seems to go black, and then blink back onto another screen. The man, Lui, is in an army uniform. He has a gun in one hand, and is edging forward. Suddenly, a loud _BANG!_ is heard, and Lui falls back onto the grass, blood coming out of a wound on his chest. I cover my mouth in horror.

The scene changes again to a living room. A white couch is in one corner, a couple of comfy looking chairs, a messy coffee table and a small TV in the corner. The television is on, to a news channel.

Lily and a boy of about 12 are sitting on the couch. On the floor are two children, a boy and girl, are playing. It takes me a moment to realize that the boy is a nine-year-old me, and the girl is Rin when she was seven. A younger girl crawls into the room; Lenka, at 2.

The news report starts. It lists off all the people that died in war today. When "Lui Kagamine" was listed, Lily's mouth opens in horror. She scans the room, seeing all of her children are there, and then turns her focus to me.

"Len! Your father is _dead_, and you just sit there playing like nothing ever happened? Why do you do that?"

My younger self looks up. "Mama, what's dead mean?"

"He's gone. And he's never coming back," Lily explains rashly, trying to hold back the tears I can see almost dripping out of her eyes. "And yet, you just sit there, playing with _dinosaurs_!" Lily walked forward and slapped me, hard, on the cheek. My younger self reaches up and holds his hand there and begins to cry. Then Rin and Lenka began to cry, because they are scared, and Mom begins to cry, because she's sad and angry, while Rinto runs around, trying to comfort everybody all at once.

I back away from the window, and turn around. The noise fades as I stare at the other side of the room. There is no window, no furniture or anything. It's just a door. A big, black, _terrifying_-looking door.

I do not know why, but I feel the need to walk towards it.

I knock on it, but feel kind of stupid, and kind of push it open. I notice that there isn't a doorknob.

I step out into a Winter Wonderland. The ground is covered in snow, and pure white flakes fall from the sky. _Yuki_, I think. _It's so pretty…_

I suddenly notice a little girl, small, maybe 5-years-old. She has wide brown eyes and medium-length brown hair. She is dressed in a big coat and is wearing fuzzy mittens.

_Red_. I see it everywhere, suddenly, out of nowhere. _Aka_. The snow is… red? Why is it red? The red… it ruins the beauty.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _A figure appears out of the blizzard, walking towards the little girl. He speaks suddenly, and I see fangs. _Vampire._

"Are you lost, little girl?" he asks. "If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?" He does not wait for a response, and grabs her head and shoulder, tilting them apart and leaning in towards her neck. The girl struggles, frantically trying to get away.

"Sto-stop!"

Suddenly, the vampire explodes. A figure appeared over him, and stuck a hand through its neck.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires," he said, and it took me a moment to realize that the boy was none other than Kaname Kuran.

_Vampires. They are… blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans._ A voice echoes around in my head, but it is not my voice. It's Yuki's.

The little girl… is Yuki, I realize, ten or eleven years ago.

Kaname turns to Yuki, licking the blood off his finger. "Are you okay?"

Yuki nods quickly. _Vampires exist. But most people don't realize it…_

The scene changes to an orchard in front of a big house. A young boy is standing there, beside an older man. He has silver hair and purple-grey eyes, can't be older than 12. Zero?

"Of course! Yes, I'll tell him!" the boy smiles brightly. So it couldn't be Zero. Zero _never _smiles. And didn't he mention something about a twin..?

The man nods briskly, and climbs into a large black car. As it disappears around a bend, another young boy, who looks exactly like the one waving by the orchard, runs out to join his brother.

The first boy turns. "Ichiru! You're ill! You should be resting in bed!" he exclaims, clearly worried and angry.

"Oh, Zero, you know I wasn't actually sick! I was pretending to get out of practice!" Ichiru exclaims. So the first boy _is_ Zero.

"Ichiru! That isn't right! Our Master and Mom and Dad would both be very disappointed in you."

"Zero, you know better then anybody that I am far too weak to be a Hunter!" Ichiru replies. His lavender eyes trail off behind his brother. They get a dreamy quality to them. "Who's she?" the obviously younger twin asks, pointing. I follow his finger with my eyes. A beautiful woman is standing there, wearing a traditional style kimono. Her eyes have a dreamy quality to them, much like the ones in Ichiru's eyes. She reaches up with one hand, catching a fluttering cherry blossom petal from the branches above her head. Oh, and she's standing on a _branch_.

"Ichiru, careful! She's a pureblood vampire!" Zero flings out one hand to prevent his brother from taking a trance-like step towards her. The vampire's eyes snap to the elder boy's.

"Ah, a smart Hunter, for once. And twins, too. How unusual." When she speaks, her voice seems to command the area, and you can't ignore her.

"You leave me and my brother alone!" Zero snaps. The vampire suddenly steps forward, landing with barely a sound on the cherry-blossom littered ground below her. She smiles, almost eerily.

"Oh, how cute. You think you can tell me what to do." The Vampire Queen steps forward, and when she reaches the twins, she reaches out to stroke Ichiru's face. The boy shudders.

"I think I'll let your brother make his own decisions." And with that, she is gone.

The scene changes again, and this time, Zero is lying on the floor beside two adults that I assume to be his parents. They are spattered with blood, unmoving, and Ichiru is nowhere to be seen.

Until he steps out from behind the vampire's back.

She is standing there, hardly moving while the scene progresses. Zero strains to push himself off the ground and yells; "Ichiru! Run! Go! She's dangerous!"

Ichiru just shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Zero."

The scene changes once more, a living room area. Yuki is sitting on the couch, now probably 10 or 11. The door opens, and she looks up. The Chairman walks in, and Zero, still 12, follows him. He is covered in blood, and is looking down at the ground in a mood that said "depressed". Yuki's hands fly to her mouth, and she rushes over to help them.

"Yuki, this is Zero Kiriyu. He will be living with us for a while. His family was attacked by a Pureblood. Could you help him clean up?" Kaien Cross asks. Yuki nods and leads the boy into a bathroom, where he just stands there and lets her do whatever. She starts by removing his clothes, and wiping the blood around his neck.

"No bites. Good." Yuki sighs, but I can see the faint outline of them.

The dream fades for the last time. Yuki is on the roof of the now-burnt-down main building, and is held tightly to by Kaname Kuran. He leans down and bites her throat.

Zero scrambles out onto the roof, the Bloody Rose tight in his grip.

"I smell two vampires," Zero snaps raising his gun. "Which means you, Kuran, have changed Yuki."

"Wait!" Yuki exclaims. I notice her hair is much longer as she leaps in front of Kaname. "He's… He's my brother."

The dream ends abruptly, and I am staring at the ceiling in my bedroom. And suddenly, everything makes a lot more sense.

* * *

**Well, I updated early this time because I wanted it to be up before the world ends ;P. Not that it will, or anything.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy my longer than usual chapter!**


	11. Advice and Acceptance

**Chapter 11! Wow! So this is a scene I've been dying to do for a long time now. I'm excited for you all to read it. It's going to be one of the MOST IMPORTANT scenes in this story (for my own reasons).**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 11: Advice and Acceptance

Quickly and quietly, I sit up and scan the room. Kaito is sprawled out on the floor between my bed and the door. He's a light sleeper, so even with my new senses and abilities, I do not want to risk waking him up. My mom and sisters are sleeping in a guest wing, so when I climb out of bed, I head towards the window.

I open it as quietly as I can, flinching when it squeaks. I look back over my shoulder, but Kaito is still asleep. Whew! I open the window the rest of the way with ease, and climb out onto the sill. Glancing behind me one last time, I spring into the night, landing on my feet in a crouched position a few feet from the window.

I stand quickly, feeling my blonde hair tickle my neck. I forgot my hair ribbon. It was so long that I liked to keep it out of the way. Hence, the Len ponytail was born.

I walk quickly through the trees, making quick progress despite my sore muscles. I do not know where I am going; I am simply letting my feet and subconscious mind take me where they want to go.

After walking for a few minutes, I reach a tree. As a tree, you would think there was nothing special about it. I mean, there are millions of trees in the world. But somehow, this tree seems… different. I can't explain it.

I leap up and land on a branch, a very long and sturdy branch about halfway up the tree. There, I collapse, and start to cry. I watch the steady teardrops flow between my fingers and land with a near-silent _plop!_ on the branch beneath me, before running along the grooves in the bark, and then sliding from sight as they dropped to the forest floor.

"Len?"

I look up, and Zero perching on the branch further down.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask him. Zero springs along the branch and lands in front of me, sitting cross-legged.

"This is where I came when I first accepted that Yuki was… you know," Zero finishes lamely. I nod. "Plus, I saw you leave your room and saw you head down this direction."

"I just… had to get outside, and I ended up here," I reply, studying Zero's face. Looking for any sign of the happiness he had showed in that dream, I suppose. Zero notices me looking, and he self-consciously covers his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he snaps. I shake my head.

"No."

"So… Len, what are you going to do? About the whole vampire thing, I mean."

"I'm… not sure. What did you do?"

"I… fought it. I didn't take the pills, even when I had to. And this tattoo…" Zero gestures to the one on his neck, "slows down the process of transforming. It took me four years to completely change. I mean-!"

I remember that he didn't tell me that he was completely changed. "It's OK, Sara-s-sama already told me you were already completely changed."

Zero nods thoughtfully, relaxing, before asking me, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You stutter when you say 'Sara-sama'."

"That's 'cause I don't wanna say 'Sara-sama'."

"Then don't."

"But… I can't help it. It just… slips out, you know?"

"Hmm… okay, so what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"About the –"

"Oh, yeah! Um… I don't know. What are my options?"

"Well, you can deny it, like I did, or you can embrace it. Either way, you go completely mad until you drink the blood of the vampire who changed you."

"Did… did you go mad?"

"…Yes," Zero reluctantly replies. "I did. After the vampire who changed me was killed by _Kaname Kuran_." He spat each syllable of the name like it was venom, and in that moment I know, I am absolutely _positive_, that Zero is still in love with Yuki.

"Zero… why do you hate Kaname-san so much?" I ask quietly. Zero stares at me for a very long time before answering;

"Because he's a Pureblood, that's why."

"I don't think that's it. Or all of it, at least."

"You don't know anything," Zero snarls.

"I know much more than you think. I know you were hurt. I know your parents were killed by the Pureblood who bit you, and that she also took your brother. I know that Yuki was left in a snowstorm when she was younger, and was saved by Kaname when a crazy vampire tried to attack her. I know that you loved her, and possibly still do."

"H-how do you know all this?" Zero stares at me with disbelief in his eyes. I adjust so that I am sitting on my knees rather than my backside.

"Zero… do you love Yuki?"

"No! I could never be in love with somebody like her! She's… she's… a Pureblood…" Zero collapses, moving his hand to his face. That hand covers his whole face, and he peers through, eyes downcast. "Is… is it that obvious?"

"No. I'm just really good at reading people. Plus, you told me at one point."

"Does… does Yuki know?"

"No. At least, I don't think so…"

There is a long, awkward silence following before I blurt out, "What if I just accept it?"

"What?"

"Being a vampire. You said there are two options, embrace it or deny it. But what if… I don't want to do either? Can't I just accept it? Accept that it's part of who I am, and continue on with my life not worrying about? I understand, of course, that I cannot just forget about it, but if I just changed my lifestyle slightly to accept it… wouldn't that work?"

Zero stares at me for a while. "I guess… I guess it would. I never really thought of that before."

We don't talk for a while, just looking at each other. And then Zero moves forwards, towards me, leaning in… And I want to refuse, but my mind and body are working against each other, and I lean in to accept the kiss.

Zero lips are warm and soft, and yet strong and very comforting. And this kiss is different from the first one, not so desperate, not so abrupt. The feeling of his lips against mine is amazing, until;

"Len!"

I abruptly pull away, swearing under my breath. Kaito! How could I forget about him?

"Zero… I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

"Len, you can't have both of us. At some point, you are going to have to choose between us. And I want you to know that I love you, and I hope you choose me." His silver hair blows out of his violet eyes, which are pleading and forgiving.

"Zero… promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Give Yuki another chance. You'll never be able to kill her like you want to, so, please, even though you don't want to, try to be nice, okay?"

"But, Len –"

"I know that you say that you love me, but I think you're just trying to avoid Yuki. If I'm wrong, than I am terribly sorry, but Zero, I honestly think that she didn't know the truth. So please, give her another chance."

Zero looks at me for a long time before nodding. "I will, but only for you. I understand how much it means to you."

"Thank you."

"Len!" Kaito's voice is closer. I look back, but Zero is gone. And I realize, he's right. I will have to choose. And I have no idea what to do.

"Len!"

I turn and drop neatly in front of Kaito's feet, making him scramble backwards and fall down. I stand up and giggle, helping him up.

"Sorry I scared you!"

"Hmph! You always did have a thing for trees…" Kaito grumbles. I laugh.

"Yep! Still do!"

"Why did you sneak out in the middle of the night, exactly?"

"I needed to get some fresh air."

"And you couldn't have left a note because..?"

"Oh," I reply. "I guess I didn't think of that."

"Well, don't do that again."

"Yes, _Mom_!"

"You know how gross that sounds?"

"EW! You're right, that is gross!"

* * *

Kaito is snoring, sprawled out on the ground again, but I cannot fall asleep. I keep remembering what Zero said to me.

"_Len, you can't have both of us. At some point, you are going to have to choose between us. And I want you to know that I love you, and I hope you choose me."_

Why, Zero? If you really, truly love me, what is the reason for it?

I grab my cellphone from the nightstand, and quickly dial Luka's number. In a time of need, Luka's wisdom can help a person figure out pretty much anything.

"Hello? _Ssh!_" Luka's voice and a bunch of giggles. I suddenly realize that it is 4:00 AM, and am lucky that Luka's awake.

"Hi, Luka. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Len!" Luka exclaims, and I hear a bunch of other exclamations in the background. "No, you didn't wake us. We were just getting ready for bed."

"Luka, you guys are aware that it's 4 o'clock in the morning, correct?"

"Yep! Obviously, you are aware of this too, but why did you call at this time of day? _Iroha!_"

"I need some advice. And who's Iroha?"

"Iroha Nekomura-san is new. She took your place on the class list."

"And our friendship, I see," I reply.

"Oh, Len, don't be so over dramatic! Anyways, I'm going to put you on speaker phone so I can listen and get ready, okay?"

"'kay."

"Hi, Len!" a bunch of voices yell suddenly. I can hear Miku, Gumi, Miki, that annoying girl Neru, and an unfamiliar voice. Must be this Iroha Nekomura-san.

"Guys!" Luka complains. I hear a rustle of fabric. _Oh, god, are they changing?_

"Well, Len, if you need advice, could it not have waited until a later time?"

"No. I need it while Kaito's asleep."

"Ooohhh!" all the girls giggle.

"Ah. So you met a guy there, and you sort of started to like him, but then you got in that accident and Kaito arrived, and suddenly you have to choose between them, and you don't know what to do."

"Well… yes."

"Wow, Luka! You really are amazing!" that unfamiliar voice breathed.

"I told you, Iroha! _Eep!_" Miki exclaimed.

"No pillow fights until I'm off the phone!" Luka screeched. The laughter immediately ceased.

"Thank you! Now, Len, explain your dilemma."

"Um… you kinda just did."

"Oh, yes! That's right! Um… so, let's start here; what do you like about each guy?"

"Well, Kaito, he's always been there for me, no matter what, and he always knows how to make me laugh."

"Those are two very important things. What about this other guy?"

"Well, I feel like I can tell him anything, and he understands what I'm going through. He got in the same accident when he was younger."

"Those things are also really important. So, what are some flaws about them?"

"Um… well, with Kaito, I've been feeling really distant from lately, especially since I moved to Cross Academy, and I feel like I have to keep a lot of secrets from him."

"That sucks. Cross Academy? Gumi! Write that down! Quick! Quick!"

"Got it!" Gumi exclaims.

"Good," Luka replies. "So Len, what are some flaws about this other guy?"

"He… he gets angry very easily if you bring up the wrong topic, and he loves somebody else, but he's denying it."

"Well, most likely if he loves somebody else, he's just using you to make him jealous and come towards him."

"Her, actually. He loves a girl."

"Oh," Luka replies. "That just makes it less likely that he actually loves you."

"I know! But… I think he does care for me, deep down, and I don't want to hurt his feelings by choosing Kaito, and I don't want to hurt Kaito by choosing Zero! So what do I do?" I know that I am near hysterics by this point, but I cannot help it. I'm so desperate to know what to do, and Luka can always help me out.

"Len… I'm not going to tell you what to do. In the end, it's your decision. But I want you to think over everything you just told me, and make your decision from there. Happy extremely belated birthday, by the way." Cries of _"Happy belated Birthday, Lenny!"_ filled the phone, and I realized with a start that it was already March, which meant I was already 16, and Rin was 14. Wow.

"Oh, yeah…" So much had been going on that I completely forgot mine and Rin's birthday! Oops…

"And to Miki and Luka, too," I add, remembering that their birthdays had also passed in early December and late January. Miku's in August and Gumi's coming up next in June.

"What about me?" Neru demands.

"Huh? When's your birthday?" I ask wildly. I was told her birthday was in July.

"November 1st!" Neru exclaims.

"Oh. Well, happy belated birthday, Neru. Thanks for the advice, Luka. Have a fun pillow fight, everybody! Bye!" I hang up, not waiting to hear the sounds of giggling. Well, now I have a lot to think about. And I should probably get some sleep. I will make my announcement when I awake.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And very soon, you'll find out why it's so important!**


	12. Decisions and Broken Hearts

**Chapter 12? Already? Before we begin, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story will likely be part of a trilogy. Don't worry, though, this story will still go on for a while! Please keep reading it and enjoying!**

**I really want some reviews, so even just 1 or 2 for anybody who finds this. Reviews help me, and I like to know what people think. But please, if you NOTHING NICE TO SAY, don't SAY ANYTHING at all. Thanks!**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

Chapter 12: Decisions and Broken Hearts

My eyes flash open. I suddenly know. I know what I have to do. I know whom I can love, and whom I cannot. I know that this is the only solution.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up. Kaito is not on the ground. Where did he go? I need to talk to him. Immediately.

The door opens, and Kaito walks in. "Hello, love," he greets me. He smiles at me, that sweet smile that has been my life for so long. My heart melts, just like it did when I first met him. But then it freezes, as I remember my decision, and breaks in half, and then crumbles into a million little pieces. I love Kaito, but this is the right decision.

I know it is.

"Len?" Kaito asks, studying my face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kaito…" I close my eyes. "Kaito, it has recently been brought to my attention that I have to choose."

Kaito's eyes darken. "Between me and that Zero guy?"

I nod. "Yes. And Kaito, I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, or him, and that I thought very long and hard about this before I made my decision."

"You're choosing him." Kaito snaps.

"No." I shake my head. "I couldn't decide. But I know that this is the right choice. I'm choosing neither of you."

"Going single, are you Len?" Kaito asks. He glares at me before kneeling and stuffing his items into his bag. "Or is this just your excuse for not breaking my heart, but staying with Zero?" He finishes stuffing all his clothes and pictures into his bag and rises, slamming his feet into his shoes. He turns on his heel and is out the door before I can say anything else. "Goodbye, Len!" he calls back, but it is not happy sounding. In fact, it sounds more like a threat.

I'm not sure what to say. That didn't go according to plan at all. Kaito took it the wrong way. How will Zero take it?

I don't have to wait long to find that out. A minute later, there's a knock on the door, and Zero pokes his head inside.

"Hey, Len. I saw Kaito leaving, so I decided to come over here. He looked mad?" Zero asked, hope spreading across his face.

"Zero…" I begin. Zero, however, takes this as a greeting, and kicks the door shut before lunging across the room at me. His lips meet mine quickly, and I can feel his happiness and desperation. But… I can't.

I push the vampire away, shaking my head. "I can't," I tell Zero.

"What?" Zero asks, surprised. He pulls back. "Why?"

"I've chosen neither of you. And besides, you have a promise to fulfill."

"Fine," Zero stands. He is angry. He turns around and stalks out, the door closing behind him.

* * *

"Kagamine-san?"

"Hmm?" I look up, wondering who is talking to me. It's the professor. Glancing around, I realize that we are the only ones in the classroom. Which means…

"Omigod, did I fall asleep?" I ask. The professor nods.

"Yes, yes you did."

"I'm _so_ sorry," I tell him. I notice his eyes flick to the prefect badge on my arm, and then back to my face.

"I swear, the Chairman works you prefects far to hard." He shakes his head. "I would offer you detention, but I know you have to get more sleep. You're just like Yuki used to be…"

"Yeah… I'll be on my way, now. Thank you, Sensei!" I call back as I get out of there as quickly as possible. I end up outside, where students are just beginning to leave their classes. I rush over to where the Day Class is starting to gather to view the Night Class's departure from the Moon Dorm.

As I take my position between Yori and Yuki, I feel a gaze on me. I turn and see Zero, on the other side of Yuki. His eyes harden as they meet mine, and turn away, instead focusing on the opening doors of the Moon Dorm.

It has been more than a month since I'd denied Zero's love for me. He'd been avoiding me ever since. I felt kind of bad, but I still felt like I had made the right decision. And Zero had kept his word, and gave Yuki another chance, much to the girl's surprise. She now hung out with Zero at every opportunity, and for once, Zero was actually starting to look happy.

The night after Kaito left for home, Luka called me on her phone.

"Len, what the _hell_ did you do?" she had demanded. I was shocked. I had never heard Luka use that kind of language before. And besides that, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What? What do you mean?" I had replied.

"You chose this Zero guy over _Kaito_?" Luka screeched. And then I understood. Kaito truly believed I had chosen Zero over him, and had told the girls as much.

"No, Luka, I didn't." I rushed to explain. "I couldn't decide. So I chose neither."

"…Oh."

"Yeah. And Zero is giving that girl a second chance, so hopefully I can get back together with Kaito once Zero sorts out his problem." I realized I had said too much.

"A second chance?" Luka asked.

"Yeah… You see, Yuki – That's the girl he likes – had this family thing that she didn't know about, but then Zero found out about it and thought she had kept this huge secret throughout their whole friendship, and he got really mad and stopped talking to her. They found out about it around the same time, as well."

"Ah," Luka had replied. "Well, as long as you're sure that you didn't ditch Kaito for Zero."

"I didn't. I swear my life on it," I told her honestly. I could imagine her nodding thoughtfully.

"Well, bye then, Len!" she had replied before hanging up. I was left with the buzzing noise. I closed my eyes, and lowered the phone, and hoped that Kaito would forgive me. And maybe, just maybe, he would.

"EEEEEEE!"

The squeals bring me back to the present. I feel the girls push against my arms, shoving to reach the Night Class as they saunter by. I glance over my shoulder and see Kaname Kuran, staring directly at me. He notices my gaze and nods at me. The girls, of course, scream, and then get into an argument about whom it was directed at.

I zone out, focused on the brunette vampire. In that second when his eyes meet mine, I sense… something. I know, then, that Kaname Kuran is not from our century. He seems so… old. Ancient, really. Older than a hundred years, older than even a thousand years.

Kaname Kuran is not who he seems.

Not at all.

* * *

"Kagamine-san, Yuki-sama, Sayori-san, Kiriyuu-kun, *Shibasaki-san, *Ryutaro-san, and Hara Junko-san, thank you for joining me here today." The Chairman smiles happily from the front of the room.

"I'd sure like to know why," Junko grumbles. I glance at her. She is sitting hunched in the chair between Yuki and I. On the other side of Yuki is Zero, who looks about as pleased to be here as a turkey on Thanksgiving. On my other side is Yori, followed by "Big" Al, and Galaco, who is still recovering from the earlier incident.

"You will find out very soon, Hara-san. For my prefects, I have been thinking it over the last month or two, and I have come to the decision that—"

"Are you insane?" Zero stands suddenly. He gestures roughly around the room. "Look how many prefects we have. _Six_. We don't need another one. So I vote down."

"Zero…" Yuki places her hand on Zero's arm. Zero flinches and shrugs her off. The hand falls, rejected, back into the girl's lap.

"I agree, though." Yuki says. "I remember when it was only Zero and I who were prefects at this school. Since I've returned, the number has grown increasingly, which is surprising, because Zero and I did very well, I think, plus the fact that the Night Class left for a while. I agree that Hara-san should not be made a prefect."

"Well, Yuki, thank you for the speech, but having 7 prefects was not my plan. Galaco, as you are still recovering and probably will be for a while, I am asking you to retire from your job as Guardian." Kaien Cross announces.

Galaco's eyes widen. "Please don't erase my memory! I don't want a huge gap in my life!"

"No, Galaco, you have known of the Night Class for far too long for me to erase your memory. That would just end up in disaster for you. I still believe that you and Al, however, should both retire."

"What?" Big Al stands abruptly. "No way! I'm not recovering from anything! Why do I have to as well?"

"Because you and Galaco are close, I believe it will be easier if you both stop at the same time." Cross-sama crosses and uncrosses his legs, as if uncomfortable.

"Al, Galaco, you may take your leave."

The two stand, Galaco slightly unsteadily supported by Al, and turn towards the door.

When the door shuts again, Cross-sama returns his gaze back towards the rest of us. "Zero…"

"Don't you even think about asking me to quit," Zero demands.

"I wasn't," the Chairman replies easily. "I was going to ask you to leave, however, as there is someone from the Hunter's Association waiting for you outside my office. I believe you are going to receive an assignment."

Zero nods briskly, and is gone before I can blink. Or maybe I did blink, and that was why I missed his exit. Either way, it was fast.

"Hara-san, you all might of noticed, has not had her memories erased since the last incident with Sara-sama," Cross-sama begins.

"And?" Yori raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm going to erase them this time."

* * *

***Shibasaki is my personal last name for Galaco.**

***Ryutaro is my personal last name for Big Al.**


	13. Outrage and Protest

**Chapter 13! Yay! Again, I am not sure how long this story will go on, but I intend on continuing for a while. It's approximately late April at this point, so I'm going to be adding a lot into the last two months before Len goes home. :)**

**Thank you to **_**Krel**_** who favorited and followed this story and myself, as well as reviewed. And to **_**Aomori Miki**_** who reviewed as well. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 13: Outrage and Protest

We all stare at the Chairman like he's crazy. Yuki's eyes widen, and she exchanges a glance with Yori.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Junko huffs, crossing her arms. She stands up and starts to pace.

"But… do you really think we can trust her?" Yuki protested. When Cross-sama glared at her, she elaborated. "I mean, look at all the trouble she's already caused!"

"What trouble?" Junko yells. "I don't have any memories of causing any trouble to anybody!"

"I don't think it's that big a deal," I tell them. Yuki and Yori stare at me, before the latter speaks.

"Len, think of it this way. Junko was the one bleeding that night, and the smell of blood lured you out. And Sara-sama saw you then, which inspired her to bite you. So in a way, it's her fault that you're going to be a vampire."

"Yori, it's not Junko-chan's fault. I'm the one who went outside in the first place, and I'm the one that fell asleep in a hidden area. So it's my fault, not Junko-chan's. And anyways, you told me yourself that if you keep erasing Junko's memories, eventually, something bad will happen. In a way, giving them back is saving her life.

"I know that Sara-sama's interested in her, anyways. So if you give back her memories, she'll know what to expect and know how to protect herself."

"But Len…" Yuki trails off, contemplating what I had said.

"That… actually makes a bit of sense," Yori finally pipes up.

"Maybe so, but Zero would _never_ agree to this. And it affects him, too. And we should probably get Onii-sama's permission," Yuki adds.

"Zero is not in charge of this school," Cross-sama replies. "Notice that it's called _Cross_ Academy, and not _Kiriyuu_ Academy? As for your brother, well, you can tell him when you return to the Moon Dorm that anyone against this may leave the school and be gone by morning. This is my decision, and I am ready to take full responsibility for it."

Yuki stands. She seems outraged. "Fine! But I'm not staying here for this!" She turns and storms out the door. Zero comes in and looks over his shoulder as she walks briskly away.

"Should I..?" he asks doubtfully.

Yori shook her head. "I wouldn't. That is, unless you want to get hit. Or bit." She shrugs, her short brown hair bouncing.

"Seriously! What the heck are you guys talking about?" Junko cries out. She stomps her foot, turning everybody's attention towards her.

"You guys have to be more careful, or she's going to lose some more memories," Zero huffs.

Yori and I exchange a long glance, as if to say _"Oh, my god. He's never going to forgive us for going along with this."_ Not that it really matters anyways, because he's never going to forgive me for breaking his heart. I blink, and turn to face Zero, whose face is stone hard.

"What was that?" he snaps. "What was that?"

"Zero…" I begin.

"What? Are you going to return her memories or something?"

Silence. Zero stares around at us in disbelief.

"I… can't believe you're going to do this! Behind my back! This affects me too, you know! And I won't allow this!" Zero exclaims, losing his cool.

"That's what Yuki said," Yori replies.

"I – You – Just – You can't! I'd rather she died than knew the truth!" Zero screams. His eyes begin to glow red, and the tattoo as well. He turns to face the poor girl.

I instinctively move in front of her, feeling myself… _change_, somehow. I can't describe it. I hear myself growl, and I hear Junko's whimper and Yori's surprised gasp.

Zero steps forward, crouching low. I don't move, except to spread my arms wider. I have to protect Junko.

Zero lunges, suddenly. Not expecting it, my first instinct was to duck, but that would leave Junko exposed. Instead, I leap at him in turn, and knock him to the ground. In an instant, I'm back to my position in front of Junko, who is now pressed up against the wall in fear. The Chairman and Yori are just kind of standing there, dumbfounded. They won't be much help for a while.

"Why do you protect her, Len?" Zero snarls. "I thought you were _gay_. But, oh, yeah, if that were a fact, then maybe you would be able to actually _have_ a relationship with only _one_ person!"

I don't know why, but the comment really gets to me. I hear my growls grow louder, and Zero smirks. He has gotten what he wants.

Suddenly, the silver-haired vampire lunges. I'm not expecting it, and don't have time to react. I hear the gasps of more than three people as a set of fangs pushes into my throat. I feel myself slam into the wall behind me, and a whimper of fear coming from my right. Strange, I thought Junko had been directly behind me.

"Len! Zero!"

Suddenly, there are hands there, pulling Zero away. He's struggling to escape, to return to his prey. To _me_.

I suddenly realize how close to death I had been. I look up, seeing Yuki and Sara-sama pulling Zero back. I feel myself calm down, and taking a few deep breaths, raise my hand to my throat. I feel the bite mark, relieved that it's not too deep. Zero, however, is still fighting against the two Purebloods.

Kaname Kuran is there, all of a sudden, leaning over Zero, and speaking in a very calming tone. He then leans forward, stretching out his neck. Offering Zero his blood, I realize. I wonder why.

Zero fights, I can see, but he gives in to his instincts and leans forward. I watch him bite down, and Yuuki's eyes widen. She whispers something, but Kaname waves it off.

Zero pulls back, his eyes calmer. Kaname asks him something, and Zero nods, tugging on his arms. The two girls carefully release him, making sure he doesn't make any moves to attack someone again. When he relaxes back, Kaname turns his attention to me. He strides over and kneels in front of me. He moves my hand, which is still over my wound, and studies it. He nods and then turns to face me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod quickly, feeling awkward. Something happened to me a moment ago, something that I can't explain. It worries me.

As if reading my mind, or maybe just my facial expressions, Kaname nods. "That was the madness you felt. It's developing surprisingly quickly in you. Quite alarming." He says it all monotone, and yet it is really deep. It is almost as if he knows what I was going through, which doesn't make sense, because he's a Pureblood. Born into a family of vampires.

Kaname summons Sara-sama over. She responds immediately.

"Len!" she exclaims, obviously pleased that I am okay.

"Sara, you have to give him your blood," Kaname tells her. Sara-sama furrows her brow.

"And why would I feed my precious blood to a Level E?" she snaps.

"Because he's a Level E. If you don't he'll go completely mad."

"No. I don't give out my blood like that! He has to earn it."

Kaname stares at her for a moment, then turns and leaves. Sara glances back at me, then follows him.

I glance around for the first time, noting everybody in the room. The majority of the Night Class is hanging around, lounging up against the wall. Zero is collapsed against a wall nearby. Yuki, Kaname, and Cross-sama are talking quietly in a circle, and Yori is crouched beside Junko, who is shivering against the wall beside me. I choose to slide weakly towards them.

"Len?" Yori glances up at me. She rushes over to help me come sit beside Junko. Said girl looks up at me with horror, shock and longing lingering in her eyes.

"Len…" Junko mumbles quietly.

I smile weakly. "Surprise! I'm a vampire."

Yori frowns. "Not yet, you're not. But at the rate this is going, it won't be long until you are."

"Yes, I've heard I'm moving forward abnormally fast."

"Well, according to Cross-sama, it took 4 whole years for Zero to change completely. With you, well, it's been around 6 months!"

"What?" Junko exclaims. "6 _whole_ months?"

"Yes," Yori turns to her. "It wasn't too long before that that you really started getting in trouble, also."

"What? Me?_ Trouble?_"

"Well, yes."

"The tattoo," I interrupt suddenly. Yori and Junko both look at me with confused faces.

"What?" Yori asks.

"Zero's tattoo. It has something to do with it, doesn't it? Zero told me he didn't want to be a vampire, and fought it as long as he could. So the tattoo must be related, right?"

"I… I guess…" Yori trailed off.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Our heads all snap towards the scream. Zero is surrounded by almost everybody in the room, and is struggling to escape. I quickly jump up, feeling less woozy than a moment ago, and walk briskly over to join them.

"Zero, it had to be you! There's no one else in your body!" Cross-sama exclaims.

"Well, actually he could have been possessed," Yuki states matter-of-factly. When everybody looks at her, she elaborates. "Like when _She_ possessed Maria–san."

Everybody nods thoughtfully, leaving me confused. _Who's _She_? And who's Maria?_

"No, no, no! It's not like that!" Zero exclaims. He appears to be fighting with himself. Everybody steps back anxiously.

"Well, Zero, if it wasn't you, and you're not possessed, then who did it?" the Chairman asks.

Zero shook his head, slowing. "I can't tell you."

"Zero…" Yuki bravely walks forward, and crouches in front of him. "Who did it?"

Zero takes a deep breath, and turns to stare at me, like I have the answer. And all of a sudden, I do.

"Ichiru," I say, the word flowing off my tongue easily. Everybody stares at me for a moment, shocked, before Cross-sama asks;

"And what would influence Ichiru, who's dead, by the way, to influence Zero's body?"

Again, the answer comes easily to me, but the words feel like poison on my tongue as I say them slowly;

"Shizuka Hio."

* * *

**Intense chapter, eh? Yeah.**

**If you don't remember or know who Shizuka Hio is, she's the vampire that changed Zero and took Ichiru. She's the vampire Len saw in his dream.**

**As for how he knows who she and Ichiru are, well, you're going to have to wait and find out! Please REVIEW!**

**~Katize Luka**


	14. Secrets and Surprises

**Chapter 14, guys! Yay! So, last chapter, I got a lot of comments like, "So Len's not gay anymore?" or "So Len was never gay to begin with". LEN IS STILL GAY AND ALWAYS HAS BEEN! Zero just said that to annoy him, and Len protected Junko because he is a kind person.**

**Thank you to **_**Krel**_**, Guest, **_**Aomori Miki**_**, and 2 more Guests for reviewing, and to **_**RyuzakiXM **_**for following and favoriting this story as well as following myself.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 14: Secrets and Surprises

Everybody is staring at me, even the Night Class. I feel awkward. How did I know that name? I've never heard it before. It isn't a nice name, I can tell. The only person who doesn't look frightened at the sound of the name is Kaname Kuran.

Zero squirms uncomfortably, and cries out. Everybody's attention returns to him. Cross-sama rushes to check on him.

"How do you know about _Her_?" Yuki asks me nervously. I shrug.

"I don't know. It just… came to me. Same with the other name," I tell her honestly.

"Ichiru? That was Zero's twin brother. Zero told me he was dead. That he was killed by… well, _Her_," Yuki fidgets nervously. "But then then two of them showed up at Cross Academy during a ball. She told me about the blood thing, how she could save Zero, and promised me she would save him if I let her have my blood. I agreed, of course; Zero and I were very close back then. I guess Ichiru was upset because She wouldn't turn him into a vampire, and he was jealous that Zero was. I don't know all the details; I was still "human" at that point, if you can call it that. I got the details from Onii-sama later; Zero drank Ichiru's blood, which I guess calmed him down a bit, because Ichiru had drunken Her blood. Then Onii-sama killed Her. I guess he did that by drinking her blood, and fed Zero, which explains what just happened… I can see in your eyes, you're wondering why we don't call Her by Her name."

I nod.

"Well, I'm not really sure why, but it seems that when She was alive, if somebody said Her name, She would come. Nobody knows if it's true or not, as nobody ever survives something like Her coming. Zero and Ichiru were lucky, I guess. But it was also out of respect. She was often referred to as the Queen of the Vampires, being one of the eldest and most regal. So maybe out of fear and respect," Yuki tilts her head.

"Do… do you think that Zero's been here the whole time? Or do you think it was Ichiru?" I ask her.

"Honestly? I don't know. I never thought Zero would give me a second chance, and this new… discovery doesn't make me feel any better."

"If Ichiru can take control of Zero's body, then it could of have been him the whole time!" I realize suddenly. "It could have been Ichiru the whole year!"

"Maybe…" Yuki mutters. She glances over at Zero, who is practically screaming, except he isn't making any noise. It's almost as if there's an invisible wall between us. But as his violet eyes meet mine, there's a connection.

And he smirks.

Screaming breaks the connection, and I look up. Kaname Kuran is on the ground, and Yuki plus another group of the Night Class are surrounding him, making sure he's all right. But the screams are coming from the _other_ side of the room, where Zero has collapsed against the wall.

His screams are no longer silent, and his face is contorted in pain. But the reason is apparent; someone is coming out of his body. This boy, he has the same eyes as Zero does, and his hair is the same color, but it's tied back in a style similar to mine. The only difference is the small bell dangling. I've never met this person, or maybe I have, but I know exactly who it is.

Ichiru.

However, almost nobody is paying attention to this fact. Most of the people in the room have turned their gaze towards Kaname Kuran. I follow their eyes.

The same thing that is happening to Zero is happening to the brunette vampire, except that there's a beautiful woman floating out of his body. She has long, pale grey hair, pink eyes and a serious, regal face. She steps out of Kaname's body, who collapses to the ground, and everybody steps back as Hio Shizuka scans the room. Her gaze focuses beyond me, and before I can move to step in front of the poor girl I know is behind me, she is gone.

I turn around quickly, and watch as Yori backs quickly away from Junko. A gasp escape Junko lips as the vampire Queen enters her body. She shudders, and then her eyes open. But they're no longer a soft green; they're a hard blush.

"Len!" Yuki suddenly exclaims. I turn, and I see a terrifying sight; Ichiru is rushing towards me, full speed. I have no time to duck, and the spirit rushes into my body.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know this chapter is short, but it's important. The next chapter will be from Zero's perspective, just so you know, and I'll post it hopefully today, but maybe tomorrow. Look out for it!**

**~Katize Luka**


	15. Freedom and Devastation

**Chapter 15? Wow. Last chapter was really short, and this could be considered the same chapter, which is why I'm not going to keep you waiting too long.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 15: Freedom and Devastation

A REMINDER! THIS CHAPTER IS IN ZERO'S PERSPECTIVE!

My eyes open.

It doesn't take very long to take in the scene. Kaname Kuran is passed out in the middle of the room; the Night Class that had been here a few moments ago has disappeared; Yuki is holding Yori's hand and looking at Junko, whose eyes are cherry blossom pink, and Len is kind of standing there, looking completely out of it, his eyes closed.

I feel refreshed, somehow, and it takes me a moment to realize why; Ichiru's spirit isn't in my body anymore.

Ever since I drank his blood, my twin has been constantly trying to take over my body. It's probably because I'm a vampire, and since Hio-sama never wanted to change Ichiru, he probably wanted to take advantage of me. Well, surprise, Ichiru, my life isn't as easy as it seems.

When Len came to my room, my body was still mine. I had lost, been taken over by the madness, which made me thirsty, and I had attacked Len. Ichiru took advantage of my weakness, and had taken control of my body. He had led Len on to believe I loved him. He had given Yuki a second chance. It was Ichiru who had done everything for the past 6 months.

Yes, I am angry with him. But I also have to thank him. He gave _me_ a second chance as well. He did things I would never have had the guts to do. And I have to continue what he started. And I'll start with Yuki.

I push myself up off the ground. I notice Junko and Len embrace each other in my peripheral vision.

"Yuki?"

The said girl looks up. "Zero!" she exclaims, rushing forward. She hesitates, then step back. "Sorry."

Sighing, I step forward and pull her into a hug. I fell Yuki tense up before relaxing into it.

"Zero?" Yuki asks, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Yuki asks.

"No, of course not. But if you're wondering why I'm hugging you," I step back and put my hands on her shoulders, "It's because… _I love you_." I whisper the last part, and Yuki's eyes widen, though of what emotion, I can't tell. Either way, she flings her arms around me again.

"Guys? I know this is important for you and all, but we kind of have a huge problem," Yori interjects. Yuki steps away and nods.

"Yeah," she agrees, "We do."

"We do?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Yori points to where Len and Junko are. I follow her finger and see… a strange sight. Junko is tracing Len's jawline with her finger, and Len holds it close to his face. He bows, and Junko smiles, her strange eyes glowing with age and wisdom. But Junko is only 15…

The girl turns, as if hearing my thoughts. She points to me with her long, gentle fingers, and says simply, "Kill him."

"Oh…" is all I manage as Len turns towards me. But it isn't Len. Len's eyes are blue. But his eyes now are violet. Just like mine.

Before I can react, the small boy lunges at me. I duck, but then Yuki is in front of me, and punches the boy. He sails through the air, and lands in a crouched position at Junko's feet. Junko's eyes harden, and the strangest sound comes from her throat. She leans forward as if to attack, and I prepare myself for what I know will be a brutal fight. But then, all of a sudden, Kaname Kuran is there with his arm around her throat.

"Don't move," he whispers threateningly. Junko turned to look at him and her eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Or what?" she laughed.

"I killed you once, and I'm not afraid to do it again."

"Yes, I remember. But this time, it's not only me at risk. You'd be harming an innocent girl, as well."

Kaname blanks for a moment, before his gaze hardens. "If its to rid the world of you, then I'll do it," he snarls.

Len's eyes are blue again, I notice, as he stands up and faces him.

"Don't," he tells Kaname. "Please, don't kill her."

"It doesn't matter anyways," Junko snarls. "I'll still be in spirit form if you do that."

"No," Kaname shakes his head. "Whichever body you're in, if that body dies while you're in it, you'll also die."

"Don't threaten me," Junko replies, but I see fear in her eyes.

"Don't kill her," Len begs.

Kaname snaps her neck.


	16. Great Sadness and Possibilities

**OMG, guys, it's chapter 16!**

**Welllll… last chapter was REALLY **_**sad**_**. Unless, of course, you didn't like Junko… Sadface! It was actually really hard to write that part. Poor Junko :( I kept trying to find a way to make a different, happier end to Hio-sama, but in the end, I couldn't. :( So I (sadly) killed off Junko.**

**On a happier note, this chapter is in Len's perspective again. Also, thank you to **_**Aomori Miki, **_**Guest****and**_** Krel **_**for reviewing!**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 16: Great Sadness and Possibilities

Oh. My. God.

This cannot be happening! Please, oh please oh please! Somebody, tell me that didn't just happen. Please. Pinch me, slap me, anything to wake me up from this awful dream!

As I run forward, I'm not sure if it's Ichiru or myself controlling my body. Either way, we rush forward and catch Junko's body as Kaname drops it. I don't hear the name that rolls off my tongue, be it "Junko" or "Shizuka-sama", but I know I cry out one of them. I don't know whose tears are falling onto Junko's face, but I know they are coming from my body.

"Junko…" I sob uncontrollably. No, I don't love her like that, but it isn't fair! Why did somebody curse me to say Her name, to make her appear and take control of Junko's body? Why did this have to happen? Why Junko?

"Len…" I hear somebody say. I don't turn. My ears pick up Yori's voice. I feel her hand on my shoulder. I don't move, and I feel people crowd around me, comforting me, paying their respects to Junko. I don't care about them.

It isn't me. I should be grateful! Instead I wish it were me instead. Junko doesn't deserve this! And how could Kaname Kuran be so heartless? How could he simply kill an innocent girl without a second thought?

_If it's to rid the world of you, then I'll do it. If it's to rid the world… of you, then I'll do it. If it's to rid the world… of you… To rid the world… of you…_

I stand suddenly, startling everybody. Cross-sama and Yori jump back, and Yuki and Zero stand and move to block me, as if reading my thoughts. Sara-sama gazes upwards from the corner, before looking back down to her nail file.

I notice these things, but they are not important to me. The only thing important to me right now is revenge. I must avenge Junko. And only one person has my attention right now.

Kaname Kuran blinks calmly at me. It only infuriates me more. How can he be so calm? He just killed an innocent human being?

_That's what you'll become…_

The words echo into my head, and I realize they are not mine, nor Ichiru's. They belong to Zero.

They calm me down somehow. I don't want to be a killer. But I will become one, a vampire, the King of Beasts. I am walking towards my own doom. I am embracing the madness, and it's hard to accept. It's not even on purpose! But so many things are going on, and I don't know how to deal with it. So I keep getting angry or upset, and that fuels the madness.

The realization hit me in a few short seconds, and I feel myself collapse again.

It's painful. I'm not going to lie. It's not comfortable to have a spirit dragged out of your body, especially when he doesn't want to leave.

"Len, come on! You have to will him out! Keep pushing!" Yuki roars. Yori giggles.

"Yuki, you sound like you're a doctor on one of those baby shows," she giggles (AH! Giggles!). Yuki nods in agreement, but doesn't join the laughing.

"Come on, Len… Just a little more…" Yuki repeats. I follow her instructions, willing Ichiru to leave my body. Just a little more will power… just a little more… and there, I'm free.

The process works like this; since the spirit is in your mind, it also shares your emotions, and can enhance them if they want. They can also fight against that emotion, and try to get you to feel something else. But it works the other way as well. So, by thinking _really, REALLY _hard, you can make the spirit feel like it wants to leave your body, even if it truly doesn't. But, like I said, it's _EXTREMELY _painful. To me, it felt like my insides were being ripped out.

"Len?" Yuki is suddenly crouched in front of me. Yori is standing behind her, and Zero is standing off to the side.

"Y-yes?" I ask unsteadily. "I think I'm okay," I add.

"Okay, but now, what do we do with Ichiru?" Zero asks.

'Yes," Ichiru's spirit agreed. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Uh… can you walk through walls?" Yori asked. Ichiru shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never tried."

Ah.

Ichiru ended up in an underground prison. It turns out he can't walk through walls, or drop through floors or anything like that. He's just like a real person, except he has no body. And, oh yeah, he's dead.

Junko's parents came to the school. They buried her in the forest, saying it was her favorite place, and where they wanted her spirit to roam free until it moved into the afterlife. I still can't believe that she's dead. Some days, I want to punch Kaname Kuran in the face. But most of the time, I want to ball my eyes out.

It's May 1st today. There's only 2 months left of school. 2 months until I return home to Tokyo. I'm excited to see Rin and Lenka again. And of course, Luka, Miku, Miki and Gumi, and I'm kind of excited to meet this Iroha Nekomura.

I'm also dreading it.

Kaito will be there, as will Rinto. I'm not sure how much I want to see either of them. I'm pretty sure Kaito is still mad at me, and Rinto has never really liked me. I'm not quite sure why. I guess it's been a long time since he's talked to me without taking Lily's side. I'm not really sure why she dislikes me, either.

As I'm thinking this, my mind flashes back to my dream. My father had died, and my mother got mad at me for playing. I had been 9 years old! I'll admit it; I was stupid as a young child. At nine, I had still been very immature. By the time I turned 10, I was a cold, serious boy who could ignore almost any kind of taunting. I had grown used to it. Ever since that day, Lily had scolded me for silly little things like having my hair messy, or wearing clothes that didn't look good together. I didn't, and still don't, understand why. She never scolded Rinto! She never said a word of disapproval to Rin or Lenka! So why did she pick on me?

It hit me suddenly. In my memory, Lily had turned towards me right away and started yelling at me. But in my dream, she had scanned over everybody, and when she reached me, her gaze ha hardened. Then she had yelled at me, and then everybody started crying.

The dream is completely different of my memory of that day.

Mother also refuses to talk about father. Whenever the subject is brought up, she replies "He's dead", and then changes the subject. She doesn't like to talk about that day.

"Len?" Zero's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I look up at him, wondering absentmindedly where I am. Glancing around, I discover that I'm in the tree that Zero – no, Ichiru – told me I had to choose between him and Kaito. But I don't remember jumping up here. I don't even remember leaving my room! So why am I up here? And why is Zero here with me?

"I think I'd like to name this tree," I tell Zero quietly, "the Acceptance Tree."

Zero frowns. "Why?"

"Well, Ichiru told me that this was where you came when you actually finally accepted that Yuki's a Pureblood vampire."

Zero nods. "That's true."

"This is also where I accepted becoming a vampire," I continue.

"I also came here to do that," Zero replies, sitting down.

"But did you actually come here on purpose, or were you just drawn to this tree in particular?" I ask.

Zero stares at me, long and hard before finally replying. "I… I'm not sure."

"I think that this tree draws a person when they're ready to accept something."

"I… That's possible."

I smile faintly. "I dub this tree, the Acceptance Tree!" I raise my voice at the last part. The wind whistles and swishes through the leaves, and the weaker trees bounce back and forth, bobbing along. After a few minutes, it relaxes, and the tree seems to warm slightly.

"Len, if you're only drawn to this tree when you're ready to accept something, then why are you here?"

I look up at Zero. His violet eyes are smiling, though his lips are twisted into a frown of confusion.

"I don't know," I tell him, shrugging.

"Zero?" a voice calls. My mind recognizes it as Yuki's. Before I can react, however, Zero flips down and lands on his feet in front of the speaker. Not running away anymore?

I lean over, about to follow Zero, when I see a sight that I never imagined I'd see. Ever.

Zero pulls Yuki into a hug, and then kisses her, on the lips. He pulls away, and they're both smiling.

This is what I wanted! I wanted Zero to give Yuki a second chance. I wanted them to be together! So why, I ask myself, why does my heart shatter into a million little pieces when I see how happy they are together?

I lean back against the trees trunk. I now know the answer to Zero's question. I came here to accept that I still love Zero, but that he doesn't love me back. That he never will.

"Yuki! Zero!"

"Yori?" Yuki's voice answers.

I stare up at the stars, barely hearing the conversation passing under my ears.

"Ichiru's gone!" Yori's voice. I can hear the panic in her voice.

Zero's voice; "What?"

Yuki's voice; "Well, we have to go look for him!"

Yori's voice; "Do you know where Len is?"

Zero; "No."

Fading footsteps.

The conversation suddenly snaps into focus. Wait a minute; WHAT!? Ichiru has escaped? I jump up, panicked, not realizing Zero's last word until after the spirit comes rushing towards me out of the sky. As Ichiru possesses my body again, those words fill my mind.

_Do you know where Len is?_

_No._

* * *

**Whoa! Don't worry guys, it's not done yet! ;) Poor Lenny :( It's okay, everybody reading this still loves you!**

**Sorry to **_**Aomori Miki**_**, who thinks that Len x Zero is adorable. I like Len x Kaito better. *winces as Miki throws stuff at me.**

**BYE!**


	17. Pain and Mistakes

… **Well, it's chapter 17! Yay! So, I've been thinking, and I kind of want to end this story soon. There's not really much else I can do with this story, and I was planning on making it a trilogy anyways, and I'm really eager to post my new story, **_**COMA**_**. But don't worry, the sequel to this will come out pretty quickly after this is finished!**

**Thank you to **_**Aomori Miki **_**and Guest for reviewing!**

**Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 17: Pain and Mistakes

_Do you know where Len is?_

_No._

These words echo around in my head, filling me with rage. Everything he's done to me has hurt me! He's the reason I'm turning into a vampire. He possibly killed Sara-sama! And he led me on, telling me he loved me when he never did. How could he?

A part of me knows that my rage is not my own feelings; it's Ichiru's. But Ichiru, having taken me by surprise, is much stronger than that part of me, and he pushes it down and far away so that I cannot hear it any longer.

_Shall we find Zero? Shall we make him pay for everything he's done to us? Shall we drink his blood until there's not a single drop left in his veins?_

_Well? Shall we?_

_We shall._

My eyes snap open before I even realize that they had been closed. I'm jumping and on the ground in an instant, before I even realize I have moved.

Ichiru keeps pushing nasty thoughts into my head.

He left me for Yuki after telling me he loved me! He made me break up with Kaito just to annoy me! He probably tore out Junko's throat, and probably hurt Mika and Galaco, which hurt so many other people! It's his fault Junko's dead. I don't care what anybody say or does, every horrible thing that has happened at this school ever is related to him, making all of it his fault. How has nobody had the guts to kill him before? Are they afraid of him? Well, we're not, and he will be destroyed, as he rightfully should be for everything he's done. He shall die!

_He shall die! Shall die! Die! Die! Die…_

Another part of me whispers; _but you don't hate him! This is Ichiru pushing you to feel this way!_ But I ignore that voice, and pushing down the worry and guilt, I hurry on.

Before long, I find Zero, Yuki and Yori standing outside the building that Ichiru's spirit was kept in. I'm curious as to how he got out, but I'll happily oblige his will. Zero _must_ die.

Yuki and Yori turn at the same instant and their faces light up with glee. "LEN!" they shout at the same time. "YOU'RE OKAY!" They run forward and throw their arms around me. But I'm not in the mood right now.

I shove them off of me, and walk forward towards Zero. "You," I say, pointing at his back. He turns around slowly, and his face darkens slightly as he scans my face. _Another sign he hates us,_ says Ichiru.

"Yes, "Len"?" Zero asks patiently. But the way he says my name, the way he quotes it with his fingers, it puts me on edge. He doesn't like me.

_Do you know where Len is?_

_No._

"You," I say again, hearing my voice become all raspy, like in the movies. "You. Why did you say that?"

Zero's eyes cloud over with confusion. "Why did I say what?" he asks, _ever_ so innocently.

" '_Do you know where Len is?'_ " I quote in a girly voice. _" 'No.' "_

Zero's eyes darken. "How did you hear that? And why wouldn't I say it? It's the truth. I didn't know where you were."

"LIAR!" I scream, still pointing. "You were _talking_ to me, _seconds_ before Yuki came along! Are you so in _love_ with her that you forget _everything_? Do you care for _any_body beside yourself? What is _wrong_ with you, Zero? I thought I knew you. I did, too! But obviously, _nobody_ does!"

"What are you talking about, Len? This is the first time I've talked to you today! And you don't know anything about me. Why would you say something like that?" Zero's eyes crinkle in confusion.

"Len…" Yori reaches out from behind me and places her hand on my shoulder. I flick it off, not caring how much it hurts her.

"Don't _touch_ me," I hiss at her. A part of me is screaming at me, asking why I'm acting this way. But I ignore it, continuing to do what I want to.

"Len, why are you acting this way?" Yuki asks. "This isn't you! What's wrong with you?"

I spin on her, and her eyes grow wide as she takes a step back. "What's wrong with _me_? What's _wrong _with me? How do you know nothing was wrong with me _before_? You don't _know _me! You haven't a clue about my life at home! You only know what I've shown you since I arrived here! But how do you know the whole thing wasn't an act? How do you know I wasn't pretending? You _don't._"

"Len, none of us may know you very well, but _no_body can pull off an act like that for so long. It's impossible!" Yori exclaimed.

"How do you know I'm not a really good actor? Exactly. You _don't_."

"Len…"

I turn on Zero. "Not a _word_ from you, mister! I like you about as much as you like me right now, which is not. At. ALL!"

"Len!" Yuki cries.

"Len…" Yori frowns worriedly.

"Len," Zero states.

I barely here the fourth "Len?" before I lunge for Zero's throat.

"Len?"

That voice stops me. I feel myself falter in my reach, and then Yori and Yuki are pulling me back away from Zero. I allow myself to be pulled, feeling horrified of what I was about to do.

"Len! What the… what just happened?"

I turn to face the speaker, staring hopelessly into his deep blue eyes. Kaito crouches in front of me, his face full of concern.

"Be careful," Yuki warns from behind me. I turn to look at her, and she steps back a step. Zero protectively stands slightly in front of her.

"I'm fine!" I snap at them, but none of them look convinced.

"Len…" Kaito begins hesitantly. I turn to face him, and he continues. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"My… eyes?" It seems like such a ridiculous thing to say, and I burst out laughing. "What do you mean… what's wrong with my eyes?"

"They're… purple," Kaito frowns. "In fact, they closely resemble… that guy's." Kaito gestures roughly behind to where I know Zero is standing.

"They are?" I ask, raising my hand to my face.

"Ichiru," Yori mutters. "Figures."

"Ichiru…" I mumble.

"Ichiru?" Kaito asks. "Who's Ichiru?"

"My twin brother," Zero volunteers. "He's dead."

"And what does you _dead twin brother_ have anything to do with the color of Len's eyes?" Kaito raises an eyebrow.

"He's possessed," Yori replies. "Again."

"Possessed…" I hear myself say. I suddenly realize that I have stopped laughing.

"Possessed?" Kaito asks. "Iroha-chan believes in spirits and stuff, but I don't."

"Go away, Ichiru," Zero says quietly.

"Yes, go away," I mutter. And then I scream.

"Len? Are you okay…" Kaito trails off, backing away from me. "What the hell is that?" He points above my head.

"Ichiru…" Yuki breathes, but I'm not sure if it's an answer to Kaito's question or just her stating the obvious.

"Make me," Ichiru says in a childish voice.

Zero stares at him for a second, before saying quietly, "Okay." Then he and Yuki duck, and Yuki pulls Yori down with her.

And then the pain is gone.

"Thank goodness I like jars," a familiar voice states. I look up to see Sara-sama standing beside me, holding a jar that Ichiru's spirit has been squished inside.

"Uh…" I turn around and look at Kaito, who is staring slack-jawed at Sara-sama. He meets my eye. "I think I deserve an explanation."

I sigh. "Yes, yes you do."

* * *

**Okay, guys, that's that. Unexpected twist of fate, hey? YAY! Kaito's back :) Sorry Miki.**

**Well, next chappie will be out soon. Bye~!**

**~Katize Luka**


	18. Explanation of a Sort and a Final Kiss

**CHAPTER 18! YAY! WARNING: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs.**

**Thank you to _Aomori Miki _who reviewed. :) Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Vampire Knight, I simply wrote this story. Also, I am sorry if any of my stories are similar to anyone else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**Vampireloids: Songs and Fangs**

Len's mother finds out that he is gay, and, in rage, sends him to Cross Academy. There, he meets the mysterious Zero Kiriyuu, who may or may not be a vampire. But how does Len react? And what will he do when _someone _tries to drink his blood?

* * *

Chapter 18: Explanation of a Sort and a Final Kiss

"_I think I deserve an explanation."_

"_Yes. Yes, you do."_

"Len?" Yori asks. I turn to face her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, it affects half the people on campus. I don't think you should tell him anything without asking for their opinion first." Yori shrugged awkwardly.

"You guys told me without their permission!" I exclaim.

"True. But still…" Yori trails off as Yuki shakes her head.

"Yori, I understand your concern. But I'm okay with it, Onii-sama couldn't care less, and pretty much everybody else will listen to what we have to say."

Sara-sama raises her hand slowly. "I have no objections. As long as this person is somebody precious to Len, I do not see why he cannot tell him anything."

"Thank you, Sara-sama," I tell her before narrowing my eyes. "And you are not allowed to lay a finger – or fang – on him." The vampire rolls her eyes.

"Zero?" I ask. "Are you okay with this? It affects you, too."

Zero gazes at me. I see that he is holding Ichiru's jar. Yuki gazes up at him with adorable puppy eyes, and he suspires.

"Okay," he closes his eyes.

"Yay!" I smile. I turn to Kaito, who is looking around at everybody with the appearance of mass confusion on his face. I grab his hand and pull him along. Everybody else follows me.

I go to my bedroom, and plop on the bed. Yuki, Zero and Sara open the window relax in front of it, and Yori sits in a chair against the far wall. Kaito just kind of stand there, looking really uncomfortable.

"Okay… Where do I begin?" I wonder aloud.

"How about… the night you saw Sara-san trying to feed on Junko-chan," Yuki suggests. Everybody's eyes flick to the blonde vampire, who shrugs and gazes out at the night sky.

"Excuse me, what? _Feed_, did you say?" Kaito asks, bewildered.

"Yes. Feed." Yuki shrugs. "You eat, don't you?"

"Yuki," I turn to face her. "Not. Helping."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Okay. Well, anyways," I say, twisting back around to face Kaito. "It went a little like this; I woke up in the middle of the night, not sure why I awoke. So I tried to fall back to sleep, but was unsuccessful.

"Suddenly, a horrible smell filled my nostrils. A smell that reminded me of the times that Rin and Lenka were born, of when Rinto broke his shin in a car accident, of all the times I scraped myself when playing outside.

"It was the smell of blood.

"I carefully climbed out of bed and cracked open the door, following my nose down the hallway towards the exit of the Day Class dorm area. I sneaked quickly down the stairs and outside towards the Night Class dorm. As I approached, I saw two figures hiding in the shadows of the buildings. As I approached, I heard talking and listened in.

" 'Do you want to become a vampire, Junko?' Junko? That's the girl I had been talking to earlier! Wait a minute… I thought, vampire?

" 'N-no! I don't!' Junko replied anxiously.

" 'Then I'll have to convince you, or suck you dry. You're choice!' the vampire replied. I leaned into the light slightly and watched as the girl lowered her mouth towards Junko's throat and opened her mouth, as if to bite.

" 'Sara-san, stop it!' Zero suddenly dropped from above and pointed a gun to the vampires' head. 'Hara-san, you should not be out so late! It's dangerous and past your bedtime. You will have to be punished.'

"The vampire raised her head and looked directly at me. She pointed and asked, 'What about him?'

"I turned and ran."

"Okay..?" Kaito wrinkles his forehead in confusion. "What does this vampire story have anything to do with your little secret?"

"Shut up and listen, ice cream-lover!" I exclaim. Kaito rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so later, we were erasing Junko and her friend's memories of something else that happened, and then everybody left. And I…" I hesitate, blushing. "I fell asleep."

"Of course you did. So like you, Len!" Kaito chuckles.

"Yes, well, that's not the point," I tell him.

"So what is the point?" Kaito asks.

"Well… I'm not going to go into details, but basically, Sara-sama came down and bit me."

"_Excuse _me?" She _bit_ you?" Kaito asks, shocked.

"Yes, well, you see, Sara-sama is…" I trail off as Sara-sama, Zero and Yuki all climb out my window.

"Where are you going?" I call after them.

"We don't like disbelievers!" Yuki calls back.

Sigh. "Well, anyways, she's a… a vampire." I stare into Kaito's face, waiting for any sign of emotion. But he just stares blankly at me, before his face lights up in a smile and he bursts out laughing.

"Oh, so I suppose _you're_ a vampire now, too, aren't you?" Kaito giggles like a little girl. "This is an _amazing _story, Len. You should like, write it down and publish it! You could make a lot of money off of it!"

I frown. "I can't believe you don't believe me! This is the truth!"

Kaito raises his eyebrows. "I'm sure."

Sigh. "Yuki! Zero! Sara-sama! I need your help!"

"Nope! You have to do this by yourself!" Yuki calls back.

"You should do this by yourself, Len." Yori glances up. "You know him the best, figure out how to convince him it's really the truth."

"Yuki!" I call again before replying. "He'll only believe it if somebody else confirms it. YU-KI!"

"FIIINE! I'm coming!" Yuki replies as she jumps inside. Zero follows.

"I am a vampire, and I am here to support Len. Do you believe him yet?" Yuki says.

Kaito shakes his head.

"I am a vampire, and I am here to support Len. I can even prove it!" Zero smiles eerily, and I notice his fangs sticking out slightly. His eyes begin to glow red, and his tattoo follows suit.

I turn to Kaito. "_Now_ do you believe me?"

Kaito just stares absently at Zero and Yuki. Yuki walks up beside me and says almost threateningly; "We are vampires. Do you believe us? If not, I can get the whole Night Class to prove it to you."

Kaito collapses onto my bed, his head in his hands. "Oh, my _god_," he gasps. "You're a _vampire!_"

"Yes. I am. I thought we had this whole thing figured out already? Didn't we?" I look around at everybody.

"It's just… still sinking in. You're a _vampire!_ You can't expect something like that to be easily accepted. I don't even believe in life after death! And now I find out _vampires_ are real?"

"…True. You're a skeptic."

"I am."

Silence. Everybody stands on the spot, looking around awkwardly. Then I realize something.

"Kaito. Why are you here?"

Said boy looks up at me. He grins. "That's easy. I'm here to bring you home!"

Oh.

"Have a safe trip Len!" Yuki hugs me.

"I will. Thanks so much!" I tell her.

"I'm going to miss you!" Yoir hugs me as well.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too."

"Len, take these," Cross-sama tells me, slipping a bottle into my hand. "One tablet in your water everyday. Drink all of it."

"Of course," I nod seriously.

Sara-sama is the next to pull me into a hug. I find I've grown to like her enough. I'm still mad at her for what she did, but I don't try to resist the hug.

"Goodbye, Len!" she kisses me on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Sara-sama," I reply. Everybody waves.

"Len, a word?" Zero asks. I nod and follow him away from the group.

"Len… I know this is abrupt and last minute, but I feel like it's really important."

I nod, silently telling him to continue.

"I know that it was Ichiru who told you that he loved you, but… I think I feel the same way."

I stare at the silver-haired vampire for a long moment before blinking and looking down.

"Zero… I'm honoured, really I am. But I love Kaito, and you have Yuki. I don't think it will ever work out. I'm sorry." I turn and walk away, knowing I hurt his feelings. But the truth is the truth, and sometimes, a person needs a slap of truth to understand what is going on.

"Len!" everybody gathers around me and pulls me into a huge hug. I smile at them.

"I have to admit, I'm excited to go home. But I'll see you all next year! Bye!" I call as I climb into the car. Everybody calls back and waves as Kaito pulls away.

We pull up in front of y house a few hours later. I climb out and gather my stuff. Kaito comes around to help me.

"You know that you can't tell anybody, right?"

"Of course. My lips are sealed."

I pile my suitcase and summer homework up before I turn to face him again.

"Are you… okay with all this?" I ask cautiously.

"Len," Kaito stands in front of me, and bends so that he's my height.

"I'll love you forever, no matter your age, height, species, whatever. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is you."

And with that, he pulled me into a kiss.

THE END

* * *

**OH! It's finished? Sadface!**

**I felt like I couldn't really do anything else with this story, and it was the **_**perfect**_** spot, so I ended. Watch for the sequel, **_**Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes**_**! It should be out by March, hopefully. Bye!**

**Now, to post COMA…**


	19. A Preview of COMA

**Hi, guys. This is just a sneak peek at my new story, **_**COMA**_**. It's really short, but I hope it intrigues you. :)**

**It's in Gumi's perspective.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Gumi?"

I turn around. "Yes, Len?"

"I think I saw something move behind you," Len replies. He fidgets with his gun. "Will you check it out?"

"Okay," I reply. I turn around, scanning the area. I don't notice anything that hadn't been there before. I turn around to tell the boy as much, but freeze when I see his gun. Pointed. Directly at me.

I laugh nervously. "Len, lower the gun. I don't want to be in your range of fire!" I duck, horrified when the gun follows me.

Len's face is serious. There's no emotion, and he just stares at me, his eyes dark.

"Len?" I ask, standing up.

"Gumi…" Len begins. His gun falters as he begins to raise it again, but his face turns darker still.

"Gumi. You… are very close with my sister," Len blinks slowly.

"Yes, of course."

"I… Well, you know of our past. You know what happened to us, what caused us to end up here. I can't risk something like that happening again."

"Len, do you really think I'd..?"

"No, no, of course it wouldn't be _you_," Len shakes his head, talking to me as if I am a very young child who has done something wrong. "I'm thinking more along the lines of Gakupo, or Kaito. Both like you, both are thrown back by your hatred of them, and I'm worried that they will try to hurt you through Rin."

"Len, Rin is a smart girl. She can protect herself, and you and I are always around, too. They wouldn't dare try to harm her while another person is around," I tell him honestly. "Neither of them are _that_ stupid."

"Gumi…" Len shook his head, looing down at the ground. "I'm sorry. You've become to close to Rin. You have to be eliminated."

"Len?" I step back. "Len, please! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"I'm afraid it does, Gumi," Len smiles sadly. "You seem like a nice girl. Maybe, in an alternate universe, we could have been friends. I'm sorry, Gumi."

He raises the gun towards me. He begins to pull the trigger.

"Len!" I scream. "LEN!"

The shot rings out.

* * *

**Okay, guys. That was a sneak peek at my new story, **_**COMA**_**. I hope you look out for it! Comings soon!**

**~Katize Luka**


End file.
